


Loud as a whisper

by alastina



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Sean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在单恋了Eduardo这么多年之后，他不想放过这个机会，尽管他得到的不一定是他想要的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 总体来说这文是半AU，时间线根据写作需要进行设定，与现实事件毫无关系。

Sean Parker很少有联系不上Mark Zuckerberg的时候，曾几何时，这让他感觉自己是一个特殊的存在。

想想看，当Dustin和Chris听着Mark家的留言答录机里面的语音，像热锅上的蚂蚁一样团团乱转的时候；Mark的小助理泪眼汪汪地给电话簿上每个名字后面挨个打上叉，像没头苍蝇一样东奔西走的时候；Eduardo Saverin冷冰冰地把一纸律师函丢在Mark的办公桌上，在众目睽睽之下怨恨地盯着那个空荡荡的座椅的时候——Sean只要坐在电脑前打开页面输入几行代码，或者更干脆些，在手机上按下快捷拨号键——对他而言，Mark永远不是遥不可及的那一个。

有人要说了，沃茨奥！你为何这么屌！

而Sean可以洋洋自得、毫不犹豫地回答，没错，我就是这么屌！

Sean膨胀的自我意识和良好的自我感觉有一半是天生的，而另一半绝对是周围的人惯出来的，尽管打死他他也不会承认这一点就是了。

所以，当他第一次拨不通Mark的手机号码时，Sean的脑子懵了。

****

他坐在警察局硬梆梆的椅子上，手铐卡在他的腕骨上，已经有了和皮肤一样的温度，而坐在他对面的胖警官正在以一种极度不耐烦的表情瞅着他。

“那么，Mr. Parker，你的律师什么时候来？”

“没看见我正在打电话吗？”Sean连眼皮都没抬一下，他的拇指焦虑地不停戳在那个快捷拨号键上，“嘿，听着，我要申请使用电脑……”

对方冷笑着打断了他：“Mr. Parker，你在浪费时间。想必你已经不是第一次坐在这里了，我们都心知肚明。现在证据确凿，我们可以起诉你滥用药物，如果你配合警方回答几个问题，我们确信之后你会有大把的时间和你的律师谈。”

“哦得了，你知道……”

“打扰一下，”

Sean猛地扭过头来，看见一个穿着深蓝色西装、手提公文包的男人站在门口，他立马精神抖擞地从椅子上跳起来，“嗨Seb！我就知道Mark不会弃我不顾的……或者是Chris叫你来的对不对？他收到我的短消息了？”

“Mr. Parker，”来人皱着眉躲开了Sean伸出的手，“我是代表董事会来向你宣布几件事的。”

Sean的笑容僵在了脸上。

“我是Sebastian Ross，”男人很礼貌地向一旁的警官做了自我介绍，“结束之后我会很快离开的。”

警官用一副表示理解的样子点了点头。

“别……”被遗忘在桌子的一角的Sean发出了微弱的抗议，这时Sebastian才像是突然想起还有他这么一个人似的。他走到Sean的面前，从公文包里掏出了一张文件。

“董事会刚刚决定免除你现时在Facebook所有的职务，你的账户将被暂时冻结——至少是在有关股权和财务方面的问题得到最终的解释之前都不会解冻。还有你这次的所作所为对公司的形象有极其恶劣的影响，与我们有联系的几家赞助商已经致电表达了不满，如果公司因此有任何的经济损失，我想正式的律师函很快就会发到你的手上。不管怎么说，为自己请一个好律师吧，Mr. Parker。”

Sean瞠目结舌地瞪着面前的那一纸文件。

有一天Sean Parker竟然不会说话了，酷。

他想要马上和Mark讲话，他想要知道是不是董事会逼他那么做的，因为Mark不可能对他这么无情。而有那么一会儿他甚至忘记了从来都是由自己来收拾Mark的烂摊子，而不是反过来，直到有一天当他自己成为Mark的烂摊子的时候……好吧，总要有那么个人来收拾他。

Sean甚至不知道那个叫Sebastian的家伙是什么时候走的，他的意识一片茫然，他觉得浑身无力、大脑空空，像是僵尸终于攻占了他的后院吃了他的脑子。

门推开了，又有人走了进来，他们在激烈地争论着什么，可是Sean没法把自己从思绪里拔出来，他连抬起头的力气都没有。

世界离他那么远，他试图听清身边的声音，但他自己的呼吸声太大了，Sean焦虑地试图控制它，却只是起到了相反的作用。

他绝望地想着自己的哮喘病是不是又要发作了。

“Come on，”忽然，有人把Sean从椅子上拉了起来，他几乎是双腿发软地立刻跌进了对方的怀里，一个陌生男人的脸出现在了他的视野里，“Mr. Parker，老板在等着你。”

“……你是我的律师？”

Sean挣扎着吐出一句连自己都快听不见的话，对方闻言挑了挑眉。

“你有别的更好的选择？”

Sean机械地摇了摇头。

****

有什么非常不对。

Sean被男人半扶半架着带出了警局，已经有不怕死的记者守在门外准备采访一下Sean对这次近乎锒铛入狱的经历的感想，Sean丝毫不怀疑那个“对公司的形象有极其恶劣的影响”指的是什么方面了。

然后Sean被推进那辆在停门外看上去等候已久的黑色轿车，他手脚并用地爬进去，蜷缩在后座上，残留在他血管里的药物让他的意识维持着高度亢奋和极度不清醒，以至于他完全没有注意到他并不是一个人坐在这里。

“本以为你会说句谢谢？”

那声音熟悉得恐怖，Sean猛地弹了起来，接着一头撞在了车顶上。

“嗷！”他脸朝下扑在对方的西装裤上，等他头晕目眩地扬起脸，正对上的是一张阴晴不定的面容。

Eduardo Saverin。

这个人就像是从Sean的记忆里走出来的一般，依旧是老样子，可是却又有什么不同了：一丝不苟地梳到脑后的头发，得体又昂贵的订制西服和衬衫，宝蓝色的领带平平整整，领带夹、袖扣全部是低调却价格不菲的款式。

Sean回忆着最后一次见到对方的情景，在Facebook总部的那间办公室里，一向温文尔雅的Eduardo失去冷静的样子。的确，是他和Mark联手把Eduardo踢出了管理层，而他可以对任何质疑他的人毫不犹豫地说自己对此并不抱有任何罪恶感。Eduardo也许是个商人，他或许懂得如何运作一个公司，但他无法理解社交网络，他从来没有可能也没有资格站在Mark和Sean的角度来俯瞰这个信息网络世界。

而Sean从不认为Eduardo和Facebook的官司——Eduardo和Mark之间的官司就是Eduardo所能做到的最大限度的“复仇”了，毕竟Eduardo就像是一个永远挥之不去的阴影。官司的拉锯牵扯到了太多的陈年旧事，Mark已经处在“Eduardo要什么就给他什么吧”的边缘了。Mark从来不对任何一个外行人抱有这样的感情，Sean清楚Mark对不能进入他的思维世界的人是很冷漠的，但明显Eduardo除外。

就算在他们决裂之后，Mark和Eduardo之间仍然有着什么。

“Saverin。”他强迫自己从牙缝里挤出这个名字。

“真高兴再见到你，Parker。”Eduardo弯起眼睛，弹了弹那条高级西装裤上并不存在的灰尘与褶皱，他俯视着Sean的眼神像是对方是什么肮脏的东西。他向后靠进皮质的座椅里，随性地翘起一条腿，把双手交叠在膝盖上。

他印象中的Eduardo英俊得体、谦和礼貌，不太懂得拒绝人——至少是对Mark。而此时此刻他眼前的这个Eduardo精致、冰冷，甚至还有那么一点点说不出的阴狠。他怀着一丝丝恶意思索着，在整个Facebook的诉讼开始之后，Eduardo竟然还能找到一个安生的地方，继续过正常的生活。

“我路过这里，从一个媒体的朋友口中听说你遇到了点小麻烦。”Eduardo看了一眼手表——那种Sean身为亿万富翁的时候都不会想到去买的表。

Sean用力咬住了牙，他实在有点不能理解现状了。

“那是我公司的首席法律顾问。”Eduardo示意了一下，Sean随着对方手指的方向朝驾驶员的位置看去，那个把他带出警局的男人面无表情地冲他点了下头：“Alex。”

Sean麻木地把视线转回到Eduardo身上：“所以？”

“所以，看在相识一场的份上，我决定帮帮你。”

**才怪！**

Sean倒抽了一口冷气：“难道是你？警察发现了可卡因……我知道肯定是有什么人放进去的……你是怎么做到的？”

Eduardo的脸上一瞬间露出了迷茫的表情，他深棕色的眸子因为惊讶而张大，但很快地，Eduardo的神色变得冰冷下来，嘴角也挂上了讥诮的笑意。

“可卡因，Parker，我从来不知道你堕落得这么彻底。”他慢慢倾身靠近Sean，后者不由自主地向角落里躲去，直到再无退路，Sean焦躁地眨着眼睛，看着Eduardo逐渐放大的脸。

“如果只是放任你就会出现这样的情况，还有谁需要费什么心思动用手段来对付你吗？”Eduardo伸出手，把Sean那一小撮滑落到额头的卷发梳理到后面去，对方冰凉的手指让Sean忍不住哆嗦了一下，看到他的反应Eduardo微微一笑，却并没有把手收回去。

“我们为什么不谈谈你怎么报答我的事情呢？”

 **啥？** 这句话让Sean差点没把悬在嗓子眼儿的心脏给吐出来，他努力让自己平复了一下，不敢相信地去观察Eduardo的表情，想要从中看懂一点点对方那难以捉摸的心思，然后他发现尽管对方的嘴角向上翘着，但那双眼睛却并没有在笑，停驻在眸子里的光芒更多地像是刺探。

“这件事……”Sean瞄了一眼驾驶席上的Alex，又转过来冲Eduardo露出一个甜甜的假笑，“我们可以在更私人一点的地方谈。”

Eduardo几不可见地僵了一下。

“Whatever。”对方迅速地退开来，手指离开了他的脸。

 Sean不自觉地暗暗松了一口气。

****


	2. Chapter 2

像是一个等待宣判死刑的囚犯，Sean恹恹地窝在沙发里玩着自己的指甲。 Eduardo先是站在门口和Alex交代了什么，送走Alex之后他又开始一边打电话一边在客厅里踱来踱去，倒像是完全地忽视了Sean的存在。

在这个距离，Sean不用偷听也能了解到那些谈话的内容，大部分都是一些工作上的事情，他知道了Eduardo在新加坡开了一家公司做电商，生意似乎相当不错，然而真正吸引他的注意力的却是接下来的一通电话。

“……我不想让这件事出现在报纸上，毕竟诉讼没有结束，还是要慎重一点。是，有什么问题我会去咨询Alex。”Sean能觉察到对方在谈论自己的事情，然而当他拧过身来趴在沙发靠背上试图听清更多的时候，Eduardo却压低了声音，他只能看到对方把手指焦躁地插进头发里，那修长的指头几下就毁掉了那看似精心打理的发型。

“我不觉得这是个好主意……上帝，我觉得你把我想得太滥好人了。”最终Eduardo闷闷不乐地挂断了电话，有那么一会儿他站在原地，把手机死死地攥在手里，肩膀绷得紧紧的。然后对方机械地走向离Sean最远的沙发，那纤长匀称的身体陷进皮质的靠背里，显得那么疲倦而疏离，对方闭上眼睛，似乎不准备和他开口说一句话。

突然间Sean开始不太确定自己为什么要坐在对方的客厅里目睹这一切。这里的气氛让他渐渐觉得焦虑不安起来，Sean咬住了嘴唇，显然有什么事情Eduardo不想让他知道。可又有什么事情能把他的生活变得比现在更糟了呢？于是他站起身朝Eduardo走了过去，对方也许听到了他的动静，但并没有睁开眼睛，而Sean也因此感到了一股莫名的勇气。

当他走到Eduardo身边，才发觉自己的手心里都是冷汗。

“没什么要告诉我的？”他问， Eduardo闻言猛地张开了眼，这反而把Sean自己吓了一跳，“唔，我知道你讨厌我，没准你还恨我……但你不会指望我相信你那套‘只是路过’的说辞吧？”

Eduardo直直地盯着他，对方的嘴角扭曲了一下，像是要笑却没能笑出来。

突然Eduardo抓住Sean的手腕把他扯了过去，Sean惊呼着，毫无悬念地跌在了对方的腿上。该死，为什么Eduardo的力气这么大？

“说起来，Facebook想要我签保密协议，于是我向Mark提了一个条件，”Eduardo离他这么近，他能数清对方每根卷翘的眼睫毛、看得到对方瞳孔深处翻滚着的黑暗，Sean屏住了呼吸，“我觉得他不会接受，所以我才提出来的。”

“你想要我离开Facebook，”Sean立刻说道，然后若有所思地点点头，“站在你的立场上，这样的要求也合情合理。”

Eduardo松开了他的手腕，他们沉默着对视了一会儿。

“那你还在等什么？ Sean Parker is at your mercy.”他拉起Eduardo的手放到自己的脖子上，他惊讶自己居然还笑得出来。

“事情不是你想的那样。”当他引导着那只手慢慢握住自己的喉咙时，黑发的青年这样警告道。

Sean状作无所谓地耸了下肩。他跨坐在对方的大腿上磨蹭了几下，调整到一个不会压到自己腿的姿势，他感到Eduardo的身体立刻僵硬了。

“我懂，”Sean露出没什么耐心的笑容，“这个世界上发生的事情并不 **总是** 我们想象的那样。”

事后回忆起来，他想他大概对Eduardo眼里一闪而过的光芒会错了意。

****

“你是不是永远不会听别人说话？”Eduardo把他的脸狠狠地压在沙发靠垫上，被对方从背后进入的时候Sean痛得只能从牙缝里挤出一丝气若游丝的呻吟。他没想这样，好吧，更正，他没想过Eduardo会是这样。

他承认之前在车里的时候他是有点挑逗Eduardo的意思，刚刚的行为也是在玩火，毕竟“让那个Saverin难堪”从很久以前开始一直是他的乐趣。

只是Sean在这之前并不真的相信Eduardo会付诸什么行动，他难道不是那种会站在道德的至高点然后做出受害者的姿态去谴责别人的家伙么？

就在他这么想的时候Eduardo又顶了他一下，他能感觉到对方把润滑剂又或者是什么按摩油一类的东西倒在两个人相连的部位上——简单粗暴又省事，Sean开始怀疑Eduardo之前向Mark开出的条件是不是“我要天天操Sean Parker所以把他给我踢出Facebook”了。

而且Eduardo竟然不戴套，操！

并不是说他之前没有进行过不安全的性行为，但是一切和Eduardo Saverin这个名字联系上之后都变得陌生而失控起来，又或者是某种久违的疯狂——反正现在怎样都无所谓了，这是他自找的，而他甚至已经开始享受了。

Sean挣扎着把脸从靠垫上挪开，Eduardo双手的拇指压在他的后腰上，恰好的位置让他抬不起上半身来。不得不说Eduardo恼人地擅长这个，因为每次对方戳刺进来的时候Sean都被快感逼得忍不住想要尖叫，他用尽了所有的自尊才没有让自己真正地叫出声来。

然后Eduardo修长的指头笼络住了他的欲望，Sean的眼睛一下子就潮了，他甚至不记得自己是什么时候勃起的。

一下，两下，前半夜积压的欲望和药物带来的兴奋感似乎瞬间都找到了出口，Sean呜咽着射了出来，接着他瘫在那里任凭Eduardo把他翻弄成对方想要的姿势。很快他就双腿大开地仰躺在沙发上，眼神失焦地追随着Eduardo晃动的影子，每一下凶猛的抽插都让他敏感的身体抖个不停，而对方甚至都没费心把衬衫的扣子全部解开。Sean脑子里残存的理智让他伸手拉住了Eduardo那条看起来就贵得离谱的领带。

“别射进来。”Sean喘息着央求道，他猜Eduardo是不会好心帮他清理的，上一次他让人不戴套射进来的时候可没给他留下什么美好的回忆。

在他上方的Eduardo皱起了眉。等等，有没有人说过Eduardo皱眉的样子看起来很性感？Sean着迷地注视着对方的脸，他扯住对方的领带，顺势以一种别扭的角度撞上了对方的嘴唇。

接吻这种举动对于此时的他们两个而言未免显得过于亲密了，但是那感觉太过熟悉而美好，Sean决定放弃去思考。

最后还是Eduardo推开了他，Sean在缺氧中眩晕地望着对方，青年的嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿湿润，那双深棕色的眸子狂野而充满了情欲，像是焦糖的漩涡，浓稠甜蜜又深不可测。

Nice to meet you……again. Sean在心底默默地说。

于是，当在Eduardo将他拖起来摆成跪坐的姿势、把阴茎举到他面前的时候，Sean也仅仅是顺从地张开嘴，把舌头伸了出来。

****

“什……咳，”Sean清了清嘶哑的嗓子又重复了一遍，“什么？”

Eduardo背对他整理着衣服：“我告诉过你事情不是你想的那样。他当场拒绝了，反正我当时也是在说气话。在他给我我想要的东西之前，我不会签保密协议的。”

Sean还维持着跪在沙发上的姿势，愣愣地看着Eduardo。

“也就是说你没有和Mark签订什么奇怪的东西让我变成你的boytoy之类的？”

Eduardo翻了个白眼。

“怎么，你觉得Mark会为了我把你开除？”

 _因为他后悔了。虽然明知道你们是属于不同世界的人，但是他依旧不想失去你。在他做了那一切之后，他甚至还不明白为什么你会生他的气——_ Sean咬住了舌头才没有把这些话说出来。这些年来最接近Mark的人大概就是他了，他也很清楚自己从来不曾是Mark和Eduardo之间的“问题”，好吧，他也许是导火索，可他并不是症结。但是……看，在离开了彼此之后，Mark和Eduardo只会变成更好的个体存在，所以为什么还要纠结于过去呢？

“So……no more mind-blowing sex？”Sean说着，伸手揉了揉酸痛的下巴，他尝试着站起来，但腿好像已经麻了，他摇晃了一下，不得不重新坐下去。

“你就在乎这个？” 听到他的话，正准备跨进浴室的Eduardo转过头来瞥了他一眼，然而在看到他的样子之后，对方忽然放弃了原本的打算向他走了过来。

“这件事和Mark没有关系。”Eduardo在他面前停下，对方离他很近，Sean的脖子不得不以一种相当难受的角度向上仰着才能看到对方的脸。

怎么可能没有关系，他想说，Mark就像是一个存在于他们之间的鬼魂，就算看不见、摸不到，也依旧让他们如芒在背。

这时对面的Eduardo犹豫着探出手碰了一下Sean的唇，在看到对方手指上的血时Sean如梦方醒似地挣开了对方。刚刚飘散在他们之间的魔力刹那间就消失殆尽了，残留下的只是皮肤上冰冷粘腻的汗水和精液的触感。

他的腿在打软，不过他还是逼迫着自己站了起来。

“介意我用你的浴室吗？”Sean一步三晃地走到浴室门口，但在他拉开门之前，有一只手从他身后探过来一下子按在门上。

“如果你不介意和我一起用的话。”

Sean扭过脸来瞪着Eduardo：“我以为我已经‘报答’过你了？”

Eduardo竟然在笑，Sean简直怀疑对方到底有没有意识到自己现在是什么表情。之前那些冰冷而僵硬的线条从Eduardo的肩膀上卸下去了一些，让他看上去放松了许多。

Sean选择了沉默。他不想提醒对方做回今晚他们第一次见面时的那个冰冷精致的男人。追根究底，Eduardo从来不像他自己认为的那样擅于伪装。只是在Sean眼中，这样的Eduardo却又是另外一种陌生了。

“明天我还有个早会，你可以留在这儿——如果你愿意的话。”

Sean困惑地眨了眨眼。

“Well……反正已经很晚了。”他嘟囔着从Eduardo的胳膊底下钻出来。

天，别弄得好像他们在谈恋爱似的。虽然不想这么说，但是他记得Eduardo是讨厌他的？

Sean突然回想起来，他还没有问出之前Eduardo隐瞒的那件事到底是什么。

****

Sean站在花洒下对着手里的牙刷发呆。

从他们进来之后Eduardo没再说一句话，只是很快地洗漱完然后留下了干净的毛巾和牙刷就去睡觉了。

他关掉开始变冷的水，走到镜子前面伸手抹掉水雾，那里出现了一张苍白的脸。他的双眼有点肿起来了，颧骨上散布着可疑的红晕。他盯着镜子里的自己，手指抚上下唇的伤口。

Sean叹了口气。他看起来就像是被操了个透。

也怪不得Eduardo的心情会变好了。

****


	3. Chapter 3

Eduardo醒来之后的第一件事就是强迫自己面对现实。

Sean是个混蛋，无论什么时候，这家伙都是个让他无法忽视的刺眼的存在。在已经不会为了Mark的事情失去理智的现在，他竟然还会因为Sean的撩拨而头脑发热。

作为一个聪明人，Eduardo从来不在自己的性取向上做过多的纠结。他是个bi，在进入哈佛之前他就清楚自己也会对同性产生欲望。他和父亲的关系一直不太好也有这一层因素在里面，而从很早以前他就已经放弃说服父亲接受他的性向了。

以至于在和Mark的纠纷发生之后，父亲曾经打电话来质问他是不是因为感情方面的问题导致了这一系列的闹剧。那个时候的Eduardo太过心力憔悴，父亲的责难是他最不需要也是最无法承受的东西。那次谈话无可避免地演变成了激烈的争吵，从那以后他都没再和父亲联系过了。

父亲的误解令他产生的愤怒也成为了他对Facebook无法释怀的原因之一。另一方面，由于如此轻易地失去那件为之呕心沥血地付出的东西，那压倒一切的委屈和不甘一度让他迷失了心智。现在再回头去分析，他觉得自己大概把Mark和Facebook混淆了、把友谊和付出也混淆了，他向Mark投注了太多，以至于他以为那就是对Facebook的奉献了。

只是Eduardo还清晰地记得他第一次告诉Mark自己的性取向的时候，Mark扬起眉毛说“Wow, that’s cool”的样子，他想他就是从那一刻起把对方当作真正的朋友的。

尽管后来当Mark知道Sean滥交还吸毒的时候也说了“Cool”，Eduardo真的怀疑Mark的接受能力有没有下限。

此时此刻，Eduardo站在客厅门口，心情复杂地注视着裹着毛毯缩成一团的Sean。

他始终不能明白Sean为什么需要药物和滥交，理论上对方完全不缺床伴，他也有足够的钱让自己享受不重样的刺激，但是Sean却选择了最糟糕的那种，看看他把自己毁成了什么样子。

可以的话Eduardo不想管Sean的死活——好吧，他有他必须在那个时间出现在警察局去保释Sean的原因。然而撇开那个不谈，他原以为自己能从这件事情上获得某种程度上的报复的快意，事实却是那感觉远没有他想象中来得那么强烈。

有一点他不得不说，Sean is really good。

“Good”的定义太过宽泛，缩小到具体的事情上，那就是，Sean is really good at sex。

如果不是Eduardo亲眼见过Sean投身的那些莺莺燕燕的荒唐派对，单从昨天晚上对方的反应来看，他会觉得对方是个如假包换的gay。不过好像无论Sean Parker身上发生什么、变成什么样子都不会有人觉得奇怪——他有时候在商业酒会上衣冠楚楚谈笑风生，有时候和未成年的女孩子们厮混在一起，有时候他全然是个无药可救的瘾君子……更多的时候他是个自命不凡、油嘴滑舌的混球，是个不计后果的机会主义者和享乐主义者，而这样的人会和同性有过性经验就更没什么好惊讶的了。

Eduardo觉得头又开始疼起来了，他转身默默地走进厨房，拉开冰箱门的时候脑海里却不断闪过前一夜的各种画面：Sean在他身下泪眼婆娑地不停颤抖的样子；Sean的牙齿咬破下唇也不肯叫出来的样子；Sean吞下他的精液的时候忍不住呛住的样子——Eduardo猛地把冰箱门摔上。

他不否认Sean是个好看的混蛋，至少对方还有相貌这个优点。

可是在大脑的某个地方，有个声音告诉Eduardo：你做得有点过火了，就算是对待一个你厌恶的人，就算是Sean也没理由受到那样的对待。他知道自己生气的时候会变得很可怕，但如今除了Sean之外又有谁有能力让他失控成那样？

更恐怖的是，昨晚的Sean让Eduardo自我感觉十分良好——而且是好到不得了，Sean的顺从在某种方面就像是助纣为虐，激发了连Eduardo自己都未曾碰触过的黑暗面。他甚至还有心情在结束之后去调戏Sean，他觉得自己都快要不认识昨天晚上的那个叫Eduardo Saverin的家伙了。

不过他可不是为了操Sean才把对方带回家的。

****

Shawn Fanning八点半准时出现在了Eduardo的办公室门口。

说来可笑，离开Mark和Facebook也没能让Eduardo彻底离开IT界，虽然他明明有更多更擅长的事情可以做——比如他正在投资和经营的石油、船舶生意等等，但是在一次偶然的机会下他遇到了Shawn Fanning，当对方告诉他自己正在寻找投资者的时候，Eduardo还是没能抑制住自己的好奇和对方谈了起来。

不难理解为什么人们会愿意和Shawn搭伙合作，这个男人就像是在……闪闪发光，充满了热情、活力和亲和力。

然后他们不可避免地谈论到了Facebook。

“还以为你永远也不会再来趟浑水了。”Shawn举起香槟喝了一口，他一笑起来就露出齐整洁白的牙齿，无端地就让Eduardo产生了些许好感。

“我看起来像是容易放弃的人吗？”Eduardo半开玩笑地说。

Shawn摇了摇头：“但你更不像会死缠烂打的人。”

“所以我想要一个新的起点，”Eduardo耸肩，他微笑着向对方举起酒杯，“不如就从 **我们** 开始吧。”

Shawn饶有兴趣地打量着他：“你和传言中的好像有点不太一样，”

他想无论那个“传言里的自己”是什么样子，他绝对不会喜欢，但从对方的眼神中Eduardo至少可以知道一件事，那就是这个“不太一样”是那种好的“不太一样”。

只是他不该心存侥幸地觉得这个Sean Parker的前合作者不会和他提起那个人。

****

“Eduardo，”Fanning给了他一个礼貌又不失亲热的拥抱，“你看起来心情不太好。”

勉强挤出一个微笑，Eduardo坐了下来：“我不擅长应付Parker。”

说完这句话他突然觉得全身都不自在起来，像是这寥寥几个单词透露了什么机要，像是对方能从这简短的话语中知道他昨晚和Sean做了什么似的。尽管这十分荒谬，但Eduardo还是不由自主地感到了心虚。

对Eduardo内心的挣扎毫无知觉的Shawn大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“我确实需要他入伙，细节问题我日后会和他再解释，但是如果你做不到和他冰释前嫌，我们之间的合作又有什么意义呢？”

“我不能说我们已经冰释前嫌了，”Eduardo蹙起眉，“你是故意让我看到他失意的样子吗？你没有想过那可能正是我乐于见到的？”

“你不是那样的人，”Shawn认真地说，“虽然我们认识的时间不久，但我就是知道。Eduardo，你是个善良的人，尽管你确实和传闻中的有些小小的不同……不过相信我，你并没有改变那么多。”

Eduardo只好苦笑：“可是明明你和他直接谈会更容易一些，我是说，你们不是朋友吗？”

Shawn歪着头看着他，Eduardo发现对方有一双和Sean非常相像的蓝眼睛。

“做这一行没有永远的朋友也没有永远的敌人，因为总有比私人恩怨更重要的事情，”Shawn停顿了一下，又叹了口气，“不一定是金钱，还有别的东西。Napster的事过去之后，我和Sean的关系并不比你和Zuckerberg的关系好到哪儿去。”

Eduardo立即想要反驳对方对他和Mark的关系的评价，但他及时控制住了自己。短暂的沉默过后，Eduardo随手拿起办公桌上已经有些变冷的咖啡：“他现在的精神状况不太稳定……说实话我还是希望你能先和他谈谈，我可不想到最后变成我们把他送去强制戒毒。”

“我会的，”Shawn的声音很轻柔，“看来他的确给你添了不少麻烦，不过别担心，Sean是真的喜欢你。”

一口咖啡呛得Eduardo咳了出来，他睁大了眼睛：“Pardon？”

“他从来不会找他不喜欢的人的麻烦。”Shawn若无其事地说着，把写着企划书草案的文件夹推到了Eduardo的面前。

****


	4. Chapter 4

Eduardo到家的时候已经过了午饭的时间了。

虽然他不认为Sean的自理能力会差到没法填饱肚子，但是有一个不怎么熟悉的人独自在他家里还是让他觉得不太舒服，所以Eduardo早早地通知秘书布置好下午的工作之后就急匆匆地回了家。

就在掏出钥匙打开门的瞬间，Eduardo突然产生了一阵荒谬可笑的感觉：如果Sean已经走了呢？对方没有理由留下来等他，而他为什么要这么紧赶慢赶地回家？

Eduardo摇了摇头推开门，等他刚把门关上，正好遇见Sean从厨房走出来，手里端着的显然是他早上留下来的培根炒饭，对方的卷发乱七八糟地支棱着，身上是他昨天穿的那件衬衫——

Sean Parker只穿着一件衬衫站在他的客厅里。

他们大眼瞪小眼了半天，最终还是Sean吞吞吐吐地先出了声：“那个……我看见你留的便条了，我只是……起得有点晚。”

说完对方下意识地往下拽了拽衬衫。

Eduardo发现了一些昨晚没注意到的事情，比如Sean的身材简直惨不忍睹。像Sean这种享乐主义者绝不会亏待自己，但他的肉不知道都长到哪儿去了。Eduardo觉得这家伙泡妞的时候大概就是胜在那张漂亮脸蛋儿和舌灿莲花的情话技巧上，不然谁会对那搓衣板似的身材感兴趣。

“至少热一下再吃。”Eduardo用下巴指了一下那盘炒饭。他从对方手上拿过盘子，恰好在这时Sean的肚子叫了起来，那声音在安静的屋子里格外地清晰，Eduardo瞥见他的耳朵都红了。

他转过身径直走进厨房，装作什么都没有听到。

百无聊赖地盯着炒饭在微波炉里转圈的时候，他身后的Sean忽然开口：“早上的时候Mark给我打了个电话。”

Eduardo没说话。

“他说我需要休息一段时间，他说我不会被起诉，他说我还是会有Facebook一部分的股份。”

微波炉发出“叮”的一声，Sean自顾自地继续说着。

“我发现我没有想象中那么受打击，至少我知道那不是Mark的主意。我可以重新再来，反正从零开始创业我也不是第一次了。”

他打开微波炉的拉门。

 “你有没有很失望？”

Eduardo忍无可忍地回过头。天，他几乎能看到Sean嘶嘶地吐出的信子了。一个濒临崩溃却仍在死撑面子的被害妄想症患者——这家伙可真是个让人抓狂的混蛋。Shawn凭什么会觉得Eduardo可以处置好Sean，他现在已经想要把手里的炒饭扣上对方的脸了。

“如果不是Shawn Fanning，我都不想和你再多说半句话。”Eduardo压抑着怒气说。

“Shawn？”Sean仿佛被重击了一般踉跄着退了一步，像是没有料到会从Eduardo的口中听到那个名字。

Eduardo把盘子重重地放在桌子上，然后从西装口袋里掏出Shawn的名片甩在Sean身上。

“我不清楚我为什么要答应他……我想大概是因为我欣赏他，一个讨人喜欢的聪明的合伙人，我愿意为他做一些牺牲。听着，你和他的过去我完全没兴趣，不过看样子这里有人想要修补这段关系，你应该感到庆幸，还有人记挂着你这样的家伙。”说完这些Eduardo恼火地大步跨出厨房，但Sean也跟着他飞快地走了出来。

“你见过Shawn，”Sean的声音在抖，“他告诉你了。”

Eduardo瞪着Sean，他不晓得对方在说些什么，毕竟光是拼命地抑制自己想要揍对方的冲动就很已经艰难了。或者更糟，他也许会强暴Sean来让对方永远闭嘴也说不定——鉴于Eduardo觉得Sean最顺眼的时候就是被操的时候这一点。

“我要告诉你几遍你才相信这事和Mark还有Facebook没有关系？你的事情出来之后，第一个给我打电话的人是Shawn。他说从Facebook挖角太难了，他想抓住这个机会，他说我们的项目需要你——尽管我不那么认为！”

Sean魂不守舍地站在那儿，似乎完全失去了语言能力。

“Shawn担心你，Parker。我不否认在见到他之后我开始反省自己，我也清楚有些正确的事情不能只是因为感情上无法接受就不去做，”Eduardo深吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静下来，“我甚至主动给Mark打过电话——实际上，是他先给我发的邮件……但那不重要了。”

那的确不重要。Mark总是有办法操控着他，用一封闪闪的花哨的电子邮件，用一些奇怪的有趣的APP附件，用Sean——

Sean的眸子张得大大的，眼珠蓝得像是要滴下来。

“我甚至都试图去原谅Mark了，而你还认为我会想要报复你？”谎言如此轻易地脱口而出。有什么阴暗的冲动驱使着Eduardo，他想要伤害Mark，但是现在站在他面前的是Sean，他所有的愤怒只会更加变本加厉地倾泻到Sean身上——见鬼，这不是报复是什么：“你凭什么觉得你值得？”

Sean像是被羞辱了一般涨红了脸，却欲言又止地用手指绞紧了衬衫皱巴巴的下摆。Eduardo发觉这样的Sean让他心烦，比那个目中无人、志得意满的Sean还令人心烦。一阵难以名状的暴躁感涌了上来。伤害对方的感觉并不好，而且他比谁都清楚那是一个谎言。

他重新看向Sean：“吃完东西就快滚。”

Eduardo不记得自己这一辈子有对第二个人这么说过话，他冲Mark发脾气的事就像是几个世纪以前那么久了。

****

Sean似乎连穿上裤子都有点困难，那发抖的手指不停在腰带的搭扣上滑脱，Eduardo能看出对方在努力地维持着最后的姿态，有那么一瞬间他几乎希望对方永远也不要穿上那条蠢透了的牛仔裤。然后他就坐在沙发上，观察着Sean赌气地把腰带塞进外套的口袋里，注视着Sean忿忿地和他的门锁搏斗——好吧，他家的门锁是有点复杂，他是个注重隐私和安全的人，这也没什么好奇怪的。

又袖手旁观了几分钟后，Eduardo终于决定去帮对方开门。

他走过去的途中能感到Sean的眼睛始终跟随着自己，Eduardo很快地打开门，耐着性子等待着对方走出去。

这时Sean像是突然和他家门口的垫子粘在一起了。

“我以为你喜欢我们昨晚做的事情。”

听到这句话Eduardo感到脑子里有根弦被硬生生地拽断了，他沉着脸说：“你让我开始觉得 **是你** 喜欢昨晚我们做的事情。”

“Shawn没和你说吗？”

“说什么？”Eduardo反问道。

Sean一副不确定Eduardo是不是又在试探自己的样子：“呃，他……是我的ex？”

“他为什么要告诉我？”Eduardo的手在门把上收紧，他忽然觉得自己好像没有那么喜欢Shawn了。

Sean欲言又止地咬住下唇。

对方那含糊不清的态度简直让Eduardo暴躁，他纳闷为什么每一件简单的事情在Sean的脑子里都会变成复杂纠结的问题，直白变成暧昧，寻常变成诡异，平静变成疯狂。

将门砰地一声关上，在Sean的惊叫声中他把对方推在了门板上：“你在期待什么？”

Sean喘息着扭过头来看他——对方扇动眼睫毛的方式简直是犯罪。

“见鬼，Parker，你到底是有什么毛病？”

他可以对任何人温柔，这个世界上有些人永远不会也没有必要看到Eduardo Saverin这样的一面。

惟独对Sean不行。

****


	5. Chapter 5

Eduardo粗暴地扯下Sean的裤子的时候，对方正在挣扎着把外套丢在地上。Sean的胳膊缠在了衬衫里，但Eduardo并没有让出足够的空间使对方从中解脱出来，而是就着纠缠的布料把Sean的双手反剪在背后。

他把两根手指塞进Sean的嘴里，对方的舌头几乎是立刻就卷了上来，温暖湿滑的舌面舔过指缝的触感让他全身都泛起鸡皮疙瘩来了。那种阴暗的兴奋感让Eduardo轻飘飘的，他的心脏在胸腔里狂野地撞击着。

Sean总是给他一种无所不能的错觉。

“待着别动。”Eduardo掐了一下Sean的腰，对方含着他的手指模糊不清地应了一声，他把湿淋淋的手指抽出来在对方光裸的臀部上抹了一下，然后转身走向卧室。

客厅离卧室只有那么几步之遥，可是只要想到等一会儿他可以把Sean按在那扇又冷又硬的门上操，他就觉得卧室这种东西简直是可有可无——

 **等等……？** Eduardo突兀地打了个寒颤，他手里拿着保险套和润滑剂停在了走廊口，他的视线穿过门厅看到Sean依旧维持着他离开时的姿势——头抵在门上，被衬衫绞住的双臂还别扭地背在身后。

Eduardo竟然到此刻才发觉这一切是多么荒唐又疯狂，如果说他第一次是被挑拨冲昏了头，那么这一次呢？他甚至还计划着更多。

他不知道为什么Sean会放任他做这些事情，就像是他们真的是什么适合在枕畔耳鬓厮磨的情人似的。然而想到Sean在情事之中的那些反应，想到如何让那张令人生气的脸露出绝望而淫乱的表情——他再次迈动了双腿。

听到脚步声的Sean用肩膀撑着身体扭过头来，两个人的视线撞在了一起，Eduardo走近一点，抬手捏住对方的下巴，他想他们彼此都清楚这一次再也没有什么用来自我欺骗的借口了。

“We’re going to talk about **this** later.”他沙哑地开口，用拇指按住对方的下唇。

Sean的眼睫颤颤地垂了下去：“Okay.”

一瞬间Eduardo突然很想吻他，可最终还是忍住了。

他松开对方，转而把润滑剂拧开挤到手指上：“腿张开一点。”

Sean顺从地挪动了一下双腿，把腰又往下压了一点，但是被褪到膝盖的裤子阻碍了动作，他改变主意抬起被衣物绊住的手臂，然后抓住自己的臀瓣向两边分开。眼前的情景让Eduardo有点头晕目眩——Sean太奇怪了，会对这样的Sean产生欲望的自己也太奇怪了。

第一根手指很轻易地就推进去了，接着Eduardo的第二根手指带着更多的润滑剂插了进去，Sean呼吸急促地仰起头，指头在臀瓣上掐出发白的印子。

“God, please.”Sean叹息着，难耐地移动着臀部以便让他的手指进入得更深，Eduardo缓慢地试探着去按压那软腻的内壁，直到他摩擦上某一点，Sean短促地尖叫了一声，两腿抖得厉害。

“我要在这扇门上干你。”得意于对方的反应，Eduardo俯下身咬住Sean的耳朵，他发现自己喜欢听对方倒抽冷气时发出的颤音。把手指退出来，Eduardo给自己戴好安全套，然后用阴茎的前端磨蹭着对方已经变得柔软的入口，只要稍微用力那圈肌肉就妥协着被撑开，欣然地吞下他的全部。

Eduardo用拇指压住对方的尾椎，感受着每次戳刺进去性器把通道扩开、注视着那泛红的穴口蠕动着包裹住他，Sean因此而发出的哭泣般的呻吟令他想要把这折磨般的抽送过程拖得一长再长。

但那具身体的主人却可怜兮兮地别开脸喘着，Sean圆滑的指甲早就陷进臀部的皮肤里，Eduardo维持着插入的姿势拉开对方的手，扯开缠在一起的衬衫，在他随后一次凶狠的撞击之下Sean慌乱地用双手撑住了门板。

Sean挫败地叫道：“我们不能……啊……去床上吗？”

“有什么必要？”他突然意识到从一开始他就没考虑过让Sean走进自己的卧室。

Sean费力地喘了一大口气：“我可以……骑你啊。”

那听起来真的、 **真的** 非常有诱惑力。

不过还不足够。

Eduardo调整了一下角度，让每次插入都正好能戳中对方的前列腺，Sean惊喘着反射性地想要逃开这突然袭来的快感，但他的左手向下攥住了对方的阴茎，拇指扣住滑腻的顶端摩擦，Sean嘶哑地惨叫着被整个挤在门和他的胸膛之间。

他的手上一片狼藉，全是润滑剂和Sean的前液，倒也方便了他的动作。随着他越来越快的套弄，Sean的甬道抽缩着绞紧他，Eduardo能感觉到对方的内股在微微地痉挛，那滋味简直……好得无法形容。

“别……我要射了。”Sean拖着哭腔嗫嚅道。

Eduardo沉默着用下巴压住对方的肩窝，手指毫不留情地继续撸动，他曾经念及的一些羞辱的句子最终还是咬在了牙关里，不出一会儿，Sean的腰剧烈地抖了抖，泄在了他手里。

他退开一些把自己抽出来，Sean终于得以狼狈地扶住门转过身，一头卷发全被汗水打湿贴在了前额上。

Eduardo挑起眉，把手举到对方面前。

Sean睁着发红的眼睛，犹豫着用双手抓住他的手腕。Eduardo盯着对方伸出舌头，那人先是试探性地舔过沾在他手掌的精液，接着把他的拇指、食指和中指依次含进嘴里。细小的颤栗窜向Eduardo的腹股沟，但他耐心地站在那里，继续等着对方的动作。直到Sean再次张开嘴，把他的无名指整个含进去，舌尖在手指根部的边缘缓慢又色情地滑动，然后对方扬起潮湿的眼睫，小心翼翼地观察着他的神情。

Eduardo的大脑飞速地蹦出一个个疯狂的念头，他想知道做什么才会让Sean反抗他，但同时他并又不期望着那会真的发生。

这时候Sean倚着门踢掉挂在小腿上的裤子， 一些化开的润滑剂正顺着对方颤抖的大腿往下流。

Eduardo的眼神暗了下来。

“卧室。”他拉住对方的手腕，嘶哑地命令道。

****

Sean踟躇着站到了床前，他不能停止自己去猜想这种地点的改变是某种进展的暗示，毕竟Eduardo是那么一个不折不扣的精神洁癖者。

他也很清楚这不是健康的关系——他甚至不能说他们之间确有什么关系可言，但是Sean想要这个，在一切发生之后，他没法阻止自己 **想要** Eduardo。

Now or never，他想。

Sean拽了拽身上松松垮垮挂着的衬衫，不太确定是不是要把它脱下来，他低头发现自己的胯上有几道莫名的瘀青一直延伸到腰侧，他猜想那可能是之前被按在门上的时候撞的。

对方的视线在他袒露出来的身体上露骨地游走，突然，Eduardo的手覆上了他左侧肋部的下方，没有防备的Sean吓得倒退了一步。

“你一直有这个纹身……？”

Sean望向对方写满了震惊的脸——

**哦，他记得。**

Eduardo用指腹反复摩挲着那行字母，Sean感觉自己被碰触到的皮肤像是着了火一样，让他整个人都燃烧着在对方的掌心里渐渐变成灰烬。

“你根本没相信Shawn的话是不是？”Sean瑟缩着咬住嘴角。

“什么？”Eduardo死死地皱着眉，“等下，我跟不上你的跳跃思维……他什么也没告诉我。”

Sean瞪大了眼睛：“你突然想要上我不是因为他跟你说了……”

Eduardo罕见地脸红了：“我操谁和他有什么关系？我想，所以我做了，有问题吗？”

“我以为你从始至终都知道……”Sean本不想让自己听上去这么可悲的——他可是Sean Parker——但这一次，他失败得一塌糊涂，“而且这么长时间……你到刚才为止都没有认出我。”

****


	6. Chapter 6

_“你还不能射，”Sean绝望地夹紧后穴里的振动棒，发出小动物般的悲鸣，他的dom继续警告道，“如果你违反了规矩，我会惩罚你，你只有使用安全词才能让我停下来，但那也会是这个夜晚的结束了。”_

_他不想让这一切结束，永不。_

_“Please……master.”他从嗓子里挤出可怜的气音。_

_安抚的指头插进他潮湿的卷发里。_

_“You’re so beautiful, and so good for me.”然后那手指又残酷地扯紧了，Sean覆在眼睛上的布料再次被泪水浸透了。_

_很快他感觉到对方的勃起抵在了双唇上，他反射性地分开了唇瓣。_

_“把我含进去，对，再张开一点。”对方的拇指从他的嘴角插了进去，Sean觉得自己的嘴已经不能再张得更大了，他的下巴像是被拆开一样酸痛，吞咽不了的唾液顺着对方的手指淌到下巴和床单上，唯一鼓励他的是从上方传来的粗重的喘息声和赞许。_

_“I want to keep you forever,”他的dom用力把阴茎反复地戳进他的喉咙里，”like this.”_

_他只能一边努力地吞咽一边急切地发出赞同的呜咽。_

_几分钟后对方用精液里里外外把他灌了个遍，Sean能在舌头上、喉咙里、胃部深处感觉到那残留的味道和温度。_

_那感觉太过完美，他甚至一点也感觉不到羞耻。_

_最终他被脸朝下按在床单上，他的dom把他的臀部高高托起来，将滑进他深处的振动棒转动了几下，Sean呻吟着，性器立刻抽搐着渗出了液体。_

_“我要你这样射出来。”对方的手掌爱抚着他的臀部，随后猝不及防的一下拍击落在他被器具撑开的臀缝上，Sean尖叫着哭了出来，他的整个身体都像拉满的弓一样绷紧了。_

_接着对方的手掌又重重地落在同样的位置，一次，又一次，他在中途就失去了计数，深入内部的振动棒无情地碾磨着他的前列腺，他的双腿不停地发抖，Sean的眼珠在黑暗中翻了过去。_

_然后一只手在他的后颈上收紧，Sean开始感觉自己无法顺畅地呼吸了，他臀部的肌肤火辣辣地疼，他的身体在预感将至的无法负荷的快感和痛苦中抗议着，但是他的心却无视这一切在渴望着更多。_

_下一次击拍落在大腿根部的瞬间他高潮了，那是一种被撕裂般的无限近似于疼痛的释放感，随后他的大脑坠入了长时间的、愉悦的空白。_

****

“你完全不一样了好吗！”Eduardo恼火地指着他，“看看你自己！”

“那是因为一直以来你的眼里只有Mark！”Sean冲口而出，对方一脸难以置信地望着他，好像他说了什么不可理喻的话。

“根本不是那么回事，你到底明不明白！你有没有好好看过自己，看看嗑药让你变成了什么样子？你在外面夜夜鬼混，你对待我就像是坨屎一样，你让Mark变成个更彻头彻尾的混球白眼儿狼，你还把我踢出了Facebook！”

“是啊，反正你对Facebook而言什么用处也没有！”

Eduardo的脸色一下子变得惨白，Sean狠狠咬住了自己的舌头。

“所以说你现在想告诉我你忘不了我们的第一次？”Eduardo冷笑起来，“你觉得这有意义？”

Sean的表情扭曲了：“所以说……你 **确实** 记得我们的第一次。”

最初在那家中餐馆和Mark约谈的时候，尽管时隔多年，他还是在见到Eduardo的瞬间就认出了对方，天知道他花了怎样的定力才没有当即就对Eduardo投怀送抱。他当时所做的任何引起对方注意的举动在事后都被证实了它们完美的反效果。

Eduardo对他的反应就像是彻彻底底地把那个晚上从记忆里抹消了似的，不过这还不是最让他失望的部分——他感觉到在Eduardo的“正常生活”里，对方根本就不会多看他一眼，那种来自哈佛的傲慢几近让Sean咬牙切齿。

他可是花了整整一晚上的时间在青年的身下哭喊求饶，他的双手被绑在床头，他的眼睛被厚重的黑布蒙住，然而透过黑暗他依然可以想象得出对方的模样，想象着那双眸子里闪烁着的占有的光芒。那才是他们的第一面而Sean已经为对方疯狂了，他甚至不知道对方的名字——但是他永远也忘不了对方的手指冷静且毫不犹豫地在他身上留下的疼痛和快感。

Sean从Eduardo阴晴不定的表情也能猜测出对方也正在回忆着更早的那次邂逅。酒精、大麻，高级俱乐部里的灯光，刺痛人眼的红色烟雾，汗水淋漓的人群——

那本该是一次再普通不过的一夜情，或者说，一次玩得有点儿过火的一夜情。

但显然事情已经变得并不是那么简单了。

“好吧，”Eduardo懊恼地甩了一下手，“事实上我不太记得你的脸了，因为那晚我差不多一直都蒙着你的眼睛，但我记得你的纹身。”

Sean瞪着他：“我以为……你喜欢蒙眼什么的。”

Eduardo忽地沉默了，Sean屏住呼吸，焦虑地看向对方。

青年烦躁地转开了视线：“因为那是我的第一次。”

Sean吃惊地张大了嘴却说不出话来。

“我其实紧张得要命，我不想让我的sub看出来。”

“第一次？！”Sean终于失声叫了出来，“你那么熟练！老天，你那时候多大？”

“二十，那是我的二十岁生日，”Eduardo捂住了脸，“我简直不敢相信，我一直把那当作我的二十岁生日礼物看待的。”

_“你知道这个是什么意思吗？”他的dom用手指摩挲着他的纹身。_

_“我父亲给我选的，拉丁语，大概。”Sean困倦地蜷缩在青年的大腿上，他的手总是忍不住去拨弄自己脖子上的项圈。_

_对方转而拉住他的一只手腕，轻轻地抚摸着那里被皮带勒出的红色印迹，那温暖的手指让Sean愈发昏昏欲睡，也令他从心底涌起了一阵不可思议的安全感。_

_“‘God’s favorite’,”他听见对方低声说，“you must be loved’。”_

****

Eduardo走到床边坐了下来，他深吸了几口气，看上去比刚刚平静多了。Sean发觉自己至今仍在为Eduardo如此轻易地就能控制住情绪而感到不可思议。

“过来。”

Sean猛地站直了，他抬起头瞪着对方的眼睛。

Eduardo虽然皱着眉，但依旧耐心地看着他：“如果我以dom的角色和你说话你会不会觉得更放松一些？”

“我……不知道，”Sean焦虑地在背后扭绞着手指，“我又不是你的sub。”他强迫自己的喉咙发出了声音。

“你不是，”Eduardo赞同道，“我也不想做你的dom。”

Sean没办法想象他们变成那样的关系——他绝对受不了。可就算如此，一阵失落感仍旧随着对方的回答沉甸甸地坠进了他的胃里。

这时候对方又重复了一遍：“过来。”

“现在不是一个谈心的好时机。”尽管Sean这么说着，但他还是走到了对方的面前。

“我知道。”Eduardo的嗓音还是沙哑的，对方扬起脸来盯着Sean。这个视角让Sean莫名地感觉有些不太舒服，他不喜欢这么俯视着看人，而且对方的眼神像是突然间下定了什么决心似的，也令他觉得不安起来。Sean不太确定自己是应该弯下腰来，还是坐到Eduardo身边之类的，又好像怎么都不对的样子。

不过Eduardo很快地替他做出了选择。

“跪下。”

****


	7. Chapter 7

Eduardo Saverin和Sean Parker同时出现在一个地方并“和睦相处”，简直是一件不可思议的事情。

周一早上的管理层例会就是在诡异的气氛中开始的，所有人目瞪口呆地望着Sean跟在Shawn Fanning和Eduardo身后一起走进会议室，接着那人一脸从容淡定地坐在了桌上放着“执行总裁”的牌子旁边的位置上。

“我想这件事在座的有些人已经知道了，”Eduardo拉开椅子坐到Sean身边，单刀直入地说道，“我也和产品开发小组的人进行了沟通，明天下午召开记者发布会，我们要对媒体宣布Parker的入伙。”

这距离Sean因为涉嫌藏毒被警方调查才过了半个月而已——距离Sean被Facebook开除也不过才过了半个月而已。

  
****

“抱歉，你能……再重复一遍吗？”

等这个消息传到Chris耳朵里的时候，他的反应也不过如此。那会儿已经是周一的中午了，但天下没有不透风的墙，而这样的爆炸性新闻肯定也是藏不住的。

Sean这家伙在业界里也算是家喻户晓了，你无法否认他的才华，在他辉煌的业绩里没有“失败”这个单词，有的大概也就只是“作死”一说。和他扯上关系的公司都赫赫有名并且腥风血雨，而他离开它们的方式也都足够戏剧化到赚足了眼球。某种意义上他象征着从天而降的成功和随之而来的恶名昭著，他就像是一把双刃剑，你永远没办法判断这样一个话题人物成为你的同伴到底是件好事还是新一轮的灾难，但可以确定的一点是，你绝对不希望他成为你的敌人。

然而最重要的是，Eduardo和Sean的交恶是一个业界公开的秘密，在Facebook和Eduardo的官司伊始就传得沸沸扬扬了，就算Chris和Dustin这样的内部人士始终对内情缄口不语，矛盾也显而易见地存在着。那之后Eduardo成立了几家公司，可是他很少插手他名下仅剩的那家IT公司的业务，很长时间以来他就像是个挂名的总裁，但突然这一天，他拉上了Shawn Fanning和 **刚刚离开** Facebook的Sean Parker决定开展一个网络视频交流服务的新项目，简直让所有人大跌眼镜。

令Chris不能理解的是，在哈佛的时候Eduardo的人缘一直都不错，知情者里同情和支持他的几乎占了绝大部分，可这件事的发生让Eduardo的立场一下子模糊了，同时，也让Eduardo和Mark的“私人恩怨”无形中变得愈发尖锐了。

就像是……原本还可以认为两个人出现隔阂的原因是由于Sean的挑拨离间，但现在看来反而成了Sean在他们之间根本不起任何决定性作用。老实说，看着Eduardo和Mark一路走过来的Chris出于私心，是乐于把责任推到Sean身上的——反正根本没人真的喜欢Sean，不是吗？大家眼睁睁地瞧着Sean是如何一点点怂恿和改变Mark的决定的，大家都看到了他们是怎么对待Eduardo的

Chris真的有点看不透Eduardo了。

他有种强烈的预感，当Mark知道这件事的时候，情况会变得更加难以控制。

而事情总是不会出乎Chris的预料。

此刻的Facebook总部被一阵低气压包围着，墙上的电视里正放着新闻发布会的现场直播。

Mark·总是最后一个知道消息·Zuckerberg皱紧眉头，死死地盯着电视屏幕，镜头里穿着一身咖啡色西装的Eduardo看上去神采奕奕，衣料的颜色衬得他的眼睛更加地明亮而柔和。Shawn站在他身边，两个人侧头低声交谈着什么，然后镜头锁定在了Eduardo的脸上。

“下面有请我的另一位合伙人。”Eduardo带头鼓起掌来，底下的记者们纷纷举起了长枪短炮，而Sean就在无数闪光灯的照耀之下走上了台，冲着镜头露出了那一如既往的、令人牙根发痒的笑容。

他和Eduardo站在一起的样子简直就像是在进行结·婚·典·礼。

“唔，”Mark转动椅子回过脸来，“有人介意告诉我一下这是怎么回事吗？”

没人说话。Dustin紧张地咬住了指甲，Chris只是无奈地耸了耸肩。

这时候记者问答的环节开始了。

“Mr. Saverin，我们都知道你和Facebook的官司仍然处在胶着状态，现在你和前Facebook的人合作，会不会对你在官司中的立场有什么影响？”

“官司是官司，生意是生意，”Eduardo双手交叠撑住下巴，一副胸有成竹的模样，“Sean是个非常有能力的合作者，我想大家都有目共睹。”

Chris惊讶地睁大了眼睛看向Dustin，后者正激动地不停用口型重复着那个单词——

 **Sean** 。

Eduardo竟然叫Sean的名字，不用说别人，至少他们三个私下里从来、一次也没有听过Eduardo叫对方的名字，更不用说是在公共场合。

Mark的脸色更难看了。

“这次Airtime的成立是在宣示你们和Facebook的竞争关系吗？”

这时Sean不慌不忙地开口了：“我们的项目和Facebook所涉足的领域可以说是完全不同的，并不存在什么竞争。而且这是我和Shawn酝酿很久的一个创意，我很高兴终于能得到Eduardo这边的资金支持，我们只希望能做好我们自己的东西。”

Eduardo点了点头，向对方投去赞许的目光。

“Mr. Saverin，有传言说Sean Parker是你从Facebook挖角过来的，对于这个说法你有什么解释吗？”

记者的话音一落，台上的三个人不约而同地大笑了起来，Eduardo朝身边的Shawn调皮地眨了眨眼：“听说Sean是我挖角过来的，有这么回事吗？”

Shawn微笑着摊开了双手：“倒不如说是我们争取到了Eduardo的支持吧，事先谁也没法预测到Sean会离开Facebook不是吗？这完全是个美丽的巧合。”

“上个星期Mr. Parker卷入了一起不太光彩的事件，他涉嫌吸毒藏毒的事是真的吗？你有没有考虑过，和这样的人合作会降低公司的信誉？据警方……”

Eduardo用一个手势阻止了记者继续说下去。

“抱歉我不得不打断你，”Eduardo强势却不失礼貌地说，“作为我的合伙人，公众形象当然是非常重要的。而你提到的这件事完全是子虚乌有，这点我可以肯定。我只能说Sean在交友方面需要更慎重一些，但是我相信谣言也不会继续太久的。”

Dustin的眼珠子瞪得都快掉下来了，Eduardo居然当着媒体的面维护Sean，还为对方扯谎。

的确，Eduardo的话也许能唬到一些不明真相的人，但是Dustin这种了解内情的人很清楚，如果Sean和毒品扯上关系，这事十有八九是真的。不过联想到事情发生之后，有人默默地压下了舆论，以至于这种大事件甚至并没有几家主流媒体报道，现在这些疑点总算是连了起来，而所有的线索都指向了Eduardo。

Sean到底对Eduardo做了什么？！

新闻发布会就这样在一片和谐愉快的氛围和Dustin没敢吼出来的疑问中结束了。

“给Wardo打电话，”Mark猛地站了起来，“就现在。”

  
****


	8. Chapter 8

“今天晚上七点半有个酒会，你最好出席一下，我邀请了几个赞助商来，”Eduardo一边接过秘书递上来的文件夹，一边飞快地瞟了一下手表，“老天，下午一点我约了能源部的人。”

恰好在这个时候，他的手机响了。

Eduardo正忙着钻进车里，看也没看地接了起来：“Hello？”

‘Wardo。’

那个熟悉的声音让Eduardo的大脑放空了几秒。他下意识地瞄了Sean一眼，结果发现对方刚从兜里掏出一根棒棒糖正准备剥掉糖纸塞进嘴里，Eduardo不禁翻了个白眼。

“Mark，我现在很忙，你最好长话短说。”

他说出那个名字的瞬间Sean好像突然被那颗糖噎住了。

‘你原谅Sean了，’Mark的语速还是快得让人几乎跟不上，不过那对Eduardo来说从来都不是障碍，‘却还是不肯原谅我。’

Eduardo被气笑了，他差点脱口而出“我可以操Sean，但我又不能操你”。

“要知道，”不过很久以前Eduardo就明白对Mark生气是件毫无意义的事情了，“原谅的前提是要先有一方承认错误。我不记得你或者他说过什么类似道歉的话。”

电话的那一端陷入了长时间的沉默，就在Eduardo的耐心被耗光而想要再次开口的时候，Mark说话了。

‘为什么是Sean？’

“也许因为他是你不要的东西？”Eduardo让自己听上去像是在开玩笑，他已经可以想象到Mark因为迷惑不解而紧蹙眉头的样子了。

Eduardo抬起头，不出意外地发现Sean正目不转睛地盯着自己。

Mark低沉的笑声突兀地从另一端传了过来：‘Wardo，我记得以前你总是试图告诉我Sean是个什么样的人，你总是试图劝我远离他。’

Eduardo握着手机，平静地回视着Sean的眼睛。

“他是个什么样的人？”

‘那时候的你或许是对的。’

听着Mark飞快地吐出一个单词，Eduardo震惊地拼命眨了眨眼睛。

“这可有点过分，我都没——”Mark挂断了电话。

“……那么说过他。”Eduardo对着结束通话的忙音嘟囔，有那么一会儿他都没能从讶异中恢复过来。Mark可能会说一些尖刻的词，毕竟哪个男人还不会说两句脏话了，但他从来没有听过Mark用这么不堪的话语评论过谁。

这时Sean放下了手里的糖，警惕地注视着他。

Eduardo叹了口气。

“我就知道你那天告诉我Mark给你打过电话是在说谎，”他看到Sean的肩膀绷紧了，“如果他想和你说话，他肯定会第一时间打给你，哪怕是凌晨也好，而不是等到第二天。”

Sean不置可否地哼哼了一声。

正在这时，刚刚摆脱了记者的Shawn从会场的大门走了出来。

“我们回公司吗？我想下午召开一个全体开发小组的会议。”Shawn的视线在两个人之间徘徊了一会儿，然后识趣地闭上了嘴。

Eduardo又低头看了一眼表，催促道：“上车吧。”

Sean站在打开的车门前局促地用牙齿折磨着下唇。

“ **如果你允许的话** ，”他刻意放缓了语速，几近挑衅地扬起下巴，然后他指了指身后的人，“我想和Shawn在外面吃个午餐再回去。”

旁边的Shawn明显怔了一下，仿佛不能明白为什么Sean出去吃个饭还要征求Eduardo的许可。

Eduardo面无表情地点了下头：“我想你们大概有很多话要说。”

Sean慢吞吞地探下身来，像是要给他一个告别吻似的。

Eduardo吃了一惊，反射性地躲开了。

Sean突兀地停住，他的嘴唇颤抖着，露出一个几乎可以称得上是受伤的表情。

Eduardo的心脏飞快地跳了起来，他告诉自己他看错了。

那是一种说不上来的违合感。他第一次注意到对方的脸色有些病态的苍白，眼下深重的黑眼圈也让人无法视而不见，像是方才新闻发布会上那个意气风发、自信满满的Sean Parker从来没有存在过一样。

为了确定合同的细节、股权分配和赞助商的事情，Eduardo整个星期忙得没有精力去在意Sean这段时间里究竟在干什么，而且说实话，他并不关心。除此以外他还得照顾着新加坡的分公司还有跟Facebook的案子，他已经焦头烂额了，有好多个晚上他甚至都是睡在办公室的。他有几个公司的生意要照料，下周他还要飞回新加坡处理那边的一些事务。Eduardo原本是要在新加坡常驻的，毕竟他生意的重心基本都转向了亚洲，但是Sean的出现打乱了他原本的计划。

Sean和他住在一起，Sean为他工作，Sean和他做爱，Sean甚至刷他的信用卡给车加油还有去便利店买安全套和润滑剂。

Eduardo只知道上个星期Sean回过一次家，其余的时间对方都在他的公寓里游荡。每次他凌晨从公司回来的时候发现客厅黑着，只有笔记本电脑发出的光，Sean窝在客厅的沙发上，鼻梁上架着眼镜，专注地在电脑上敲着代码。

这个画面是那么地似曾相识，但Eduardo说服自己不要像过去一样那么在乎一些东西了，所以他会毫不犹豫地打断Sean正在干的事情然后把对方拖进浴室里，无视那半心半意的抗议，直到对方给他口交完。

偶尔他会命令Sean跪在浴室里直到浴缸里的水完全变凉了为止，但更多的时候他只是径直回到自己的卧室，放任困意带走所有的无所适从。那些晚上，在朦胧的半梦半醒之间，他能感觉到浴室的灯还亮着。

“See you at home.” Eduardo猛地回过神来，他发现面前的Sean已经退开了，临走之前，对方替他关上了车门。

  
****

和能源部开完会，Eduardo接到了Alex的电话，说是要讨论两天之后陪审团听证会的事。  
Sean的账户至今还没有解冻，显然Facebook没打算轻易放过他——或者说，董事会还在算计着能从Sean身上榨出多少剩余价值，Eduardo不清楚Mark在这里面起到了多少作用，但是今天上午的通话之后，他有种强烈的感觉，Sean落到这个地步一定是因为得罪了Mark，而且Sean本人可能压根没明白原因。

Eduardo让Alex给Sean介绍了律师，他只叮嘱Alex必要的时候跟他报告一下情况，不过对方发给他的邮件到今天他也没来得及全部看完。

“你知道Parker睡了Mark的程序员这件事么？”他们在公司的咖啡厅坐了下来， Alex皱着眉问他。

Eduardo哼笑了一声：“我怎么一点儿也不惊讶呢？”

“James Delson，据说是Mark手底下最好的程序员之一。”

Eduardo兴致缺缺地往咖啡里加了一勺糖。

“接着一个月之前Delson从Facebook辞职了。”

Eduardo放下了杯子：“所以？”

“你是我的老板，我当然没资格对你的私生活指手划脚，”Alex别有深意地看了他一眼，“但我也是你的朋友，为你好，我劝你离他远一点。他只会给你带来麻烦，如果让陪审团知道了你和他的关系，Facebook绝对会用这个来攻击你。最坏的情况可能发展成他们把你和Parker一起告，而他们不会有任何顾虑，因为对Mark而言，他已经没用了。”

“我和他没有关系，”Eduardo固执地说，“我看着他，就是让他不要再去搞出什么乱子来，Mark忍受得了他吸毒和滥交，我可不行。”

Alex挥了挥手：“那就把他丢给Fanning吧，你还觉得你这保姆当得不够吗？我认为当初保释他的时候我们已经说得很清楚了——你用他，只是因为他能让我们赚更多钱。”

Eduardo并没说话，只是嘴唇不赞同地抿紧了。Alex向后靠到椅背上，尖锐地打量着他。  
“什么？不要告诉我你真的是出于私人恩怨才和他合作的，我还以为你栽了这么多跟头之后，会更成熟一点呢。”

Eduardo自嘲地笑了：“当年我把你硬从我父亲手底下挖过来的时候，你就该知道。”

****


	9. Chapter 9

Sean整个下午都没回公司，一直到八点，他的身影也没有出现在酒会上。

Eduardo试图忽略胃部那挥之不去的沉重感。想到上午他们分开之前对方的那个表情，他觉得莫名地心情低落。

他带着礼节性的笑容穿过满是宾客的大厅，常驻硅谷的面孔他并不陌生，只是他没有想过有一天会再次和这些人打交道。

重新踏入这是非之地，是为了自己当初的不甘心，还是为了别的什么？

时间一分一秒地过去， Sean仍然不知踪迹。

Shawn看上去也不在状态。

“你看见Sean了吗？”一瞧见他接近，Shawn立刻从几个宾客之中抽身出来，快速地走到Eduardo的身边。

“他不是应该和你在一起吗？”Eduardo皱起眉。自从Sean那次说Shawn是他的ex之后，Eduardo总觉得和对方说话时有点莫名地尴尬。

“我们谈了很多，这么多年来我和他第一次坐下来像这样说话，”Shawn仔细地端详着Eduardo的脸，似乎猜测他是不是在说谎似的，这让Eduardo多少有些耿耿于怀起来，“他先走的，但他说他会来参加酒会。”

Eduardo能察觉到Shawn还有更多的话要说，他不知道对方和Sean之间有过怎样的交谈，但他有种感觉，那不会是什么可以让他轻易应付过去的东西。

可现在他并不是那么想和Shawn说话。

“我给他打个电话。”Eduardo掏出手机径直朝洗手间走去。

Sean的缺席让他心神不宁，他说不出这是由于什么原因，毕竟以前他们在Facebook共事的时候Sean就从来不是一个准时的人，对方动不动就消失好几天甚至整个星期，甚至连带着Mark都跟着一起失踪。

Eduardo在手机电话簿里翻出了Sean的号码，他从未拨过这个号码，尽管Sean在第一天住进他家的时候就给了他。

Sean曾经用这个号码给他的办公室打过电话，是Eduardo的秘书接的。

Sean礼貌地拜托她询问Eduardo回不回家吃晚饭，Eduardo还清楚地记得年轻姑娘复述那些话的时候脸上迷惑又好奇的神情。

当时的Eduardo好像被抓到做了什么见不得人的事情一般，仓促地把她打发出了办公室。

他按下了拨号键，与此同时他的思绪狂乱地在过去和不久前穿梭着，他总觉得有什么缺失的部分被忽略了，然而就在下一个转弯，突然响起的铃声令他全身打了个激灵，那块丢失的碎片就那样猝不及防地扔在了他的面前。

有两个人站在走廊尽头的安全出口旁边——

背对着Eduardo的那个人看上去就像是要下楼随便去哪个超市买两包小熊软糖一样，穿着皱巴巴的连帽衫和牛仔裤，毫无疑问地，那是Mark Zuckerberg——化成灰Eduardo都认识他，被他抵在那个走廊的灯光照射不到的墙角的人正是Sean。

他们在……接吻。

“Parker。”Eduardo的声音冷到了冰点。

正摸索着手机的Sean吓得马上把它掉在了地上，他挣扎着从Mark的手臂中脱身出来，飞快地弯腰捡起手机，然后他迅速地远离Mark几步，在一边局促地拉扯着自己凌乱的外套。

Eduardo发觉在这种情境下自己竟然还有精力注意到Sean换了一套西服——是他喜欢的白色的那套，Sean上个周末刷他的卡买的。好像每次刷Eduardo的卡买一些很贵的东西的时候，Sean的心情都会格外地好。而他还清楚地记得某个早上他打开衣柜，看到一件不属于自己的衣服时的违和感。

但他从来没告诉过Sean他喜欢它，只是在对方刚买回去那天在家里试穿的时候多看了两眼。

“Mark，我不记得我邀请你了。”

“就是过来和我的ex说句嗨。”Mark用同样冰冷的声音回答道，Eduardo又气又想笑地飞速扫了Sean一眼，但对方早已经扭过头去看别处了。于是他转过脸来瞪着Mark，震惊之余，Eduardo发现对方的嘴唇上有一个刚被弄破的伤口。

不知道为什么，Eduardo觉得自己疯狂的脑子好像冷静一点了。

“你已经说了，现在你能离开了吗？”他咬着牙微笑道。

Mark皱起眉，从头到脚地打量了Eduardo一圈，最后对方直视着他的眼睛：“他在玩弄你，Wardo，他玩弄每个人。”

“用不着你来说，”Eduardo不想勉强自己做出和善的表情了，无论过了多久，他还是不能理解Mark的无理取闹，以前他总是原谅他，现在不需要了，“你不走的话我要叫保安了。”

Mark朝他走过来，那对曾经令他无法拒绝的眸子如今看起来愤怒而疯狂，Eduardo知道他又喝酒了，Mark每次都会在喝多了之后变成一个撒酒疯的混球。

“Wardo, I’ll give you anything, I just want you back——”

在反应过来自己做了什么之前，他已经一拳打中了Mark的下巴。

“等你清醒的时候去法庭上说这句话吧。”Eduardo的嘴角挂着冷笑，可是泪水却不受控制地在他的眼眶里渐渐积蓄了起来，他憎恨自己仍然会被对方所影响，他更从没想过有一天，他们会以这样的方式再次面对过去发生的一切。

“Mark，你真是个混蛋。”

他转身一把拉起Sean的手腕，头也不回地朝大厅走去。

“我可以解释。”Sean一边踉踉跄跄地被他拽着走一边说，穿过前厅的时候很多人用疑惑的视线盯着他们，Sean试图挣脱他的手，但Eduardo没有松开。

“Eduardo，”Shawn叫住他，“发生什么事了？”

他听到Sean用故作轻松的口气说：“我们得先走了，公司还有些活儿……”

“Sean？！”Shawn惊讶地打断回话的Sean，“你的眼睛怎么了？”

闻言Eduardo也停下来转过头去看身后的人，等看清楚的时候他吓了一大跳——Sean的右眼眼白处有一大片显眼的血斑。

他反射性地伸手捧住Sean的脸，对方缩了一下但是没有再躲。

“你眼底出血了，疼吗？还觉得哪儿不舒服？”Eduardo扒开对方的左眼皮，果不其然发现了同样的血斑，他的口气不由得焦急起来，Sean却只是愣愣地瞧着他。

“没，我一点儿也不觉得疼啊？” 他甚至还挤出了一个轻佻的笑容，但过了一会儿，Sean好像才突然明白过来发生了什么似的，他的声音有点颤抖了。

“Eduardo，”Sean用力抓住他的手臂，整个身体都摇摇晃晃起来，“我……我好像看不清了。”

“得带他去医院。”Eduardo立刻对Shawn说，后者赶忙点了点头，帮着他把Sean扶起来，人群开始骚动，可是他已经完全顾不上那些了。

在Shawn去停车场把车开出来的这段时间，Eduardo就搀着Sean站在门口等。对方呼吸急促地摊在他怀里，Eduardo握住对方的手，他能感觉到对方冰凉的手心里全是冷汗。

“我看不见了，”Sean带着哭腔说，“怎么办，我看不见了……”

“没事的，”Eduardo感到有什么东西梗在了喉口，他把Sean抱得更紧了一些，“你会没事的。”  


****


	10. Chapter 10

Sean不太记得自己是怎么被塞进车里的了。他能感觉到Shawn开得很快，因为每次汽车拐弯的时候他都想吐。

黑暗放大了未知的恐惧，阴恻恻地渗透进每个细胞之中，Sean觉得自己整个人仿佛被按在了冰水里，他感到了窒息，就连周遭的声音都变得模糊起来。

有人在他嗡嗡作响的耳边急切地说着什么，对方解开他的领口、抽去他的领带，可就算这样Sean仍然觉得喘不上气来，甚至因为太过用力呼吸却无法获得充足的氧气而渐渐感到头皮发麻。

“Sean， **Sean** ，听着，”那人喊着他的名字，一双温暖干燥的手掌一遍遍地摩挲着他麻木的脸颊，“冷静下来，你得呼吸。”

当他意识到那是Eduardo的声音的那一刻，他似乎突然就找回了自己，耳畔的鼓噪像是潮水般退去，Sean终于得以痛苦地深吸了口气，他感觉自己像是虚脱一样全身无力，但总归是平静了下来，在这之前他一直担心恐慌症会让自己的哮喘发作。

“该死，你差点吓死我，”Eduardo的语气听上去近乎恼火，“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

这时候Sean才猛地注意到自己一直枕着的是Eduardo的大腿，他不自在地扭动了两下，对方的手轻轻地盖在了他的眼睛上，让他产生了那只手一旦离开他就可以重新看见这个世界的错觉。

他颤颤地吐出一口气：“不记得了，就几天之前吧，你上一次回家是什么时候？”

Eduardo似乎愣了一下：“难道我上次离开家以后你就没睡过觉吗？”

“嗯……忙着工作。你不在的时候……睡不着。”Sean梦呓般地回答，他早就不清楚自己在说些什么了，反正什么都无所谓了，而放松下来之后他居然开始觉得困了。

忽然，从驾驶席的方向传来了一声干咳。

“你俩完事儿了吗？”Shawn干巴巴地打断了两个人的对话，“我们到医院了。”

“过来，”Eduardo拉住昏昏欲睡的Sean的手臂，用哄孩子似的口吻说，“我们去看医生。”

Sean的意识已经开始飘离了，毕竟他有大概五十个小时没睡了，现在他的胃也隐隐作痛起来，不过这小小的疼痛并不能阻挡汹涌的睡意。

“不，我要睡觉。”他胡乱地伸出手，抓紧Eduardo的衣服。

“You two are really hopeless.”

在完全昏睡过去之前，Sean听到Shawn这么说。

他真想点个赞。  


****

Shawn回手把病房门轻轻地带上。

“医生说应该只是神经紧张和过度疲劳，不过他的眼睛还需要留院观察一段时间。”

坐在走廊的塑料长椅上的Eduardo只是敷衍地点了点头。

“我刚刚把他的住院手续办好，”黑发青年低头瞟了一眼手表，已经是凌晨一点多了，“如果你想回去也没关系。”

“那你呢？”

Eduardo抹了把脸，他瞥了一眼病房的门：“他的眼睛……我觉得他大概不希望醒来的时候发现自己被一个人留在病房里。”

Shawn神色复杂地注视着面前的人，Eduardo的领带塞在裤兜里，西服外套挂在手臂上，他的衬衫领子皱巴巴地支棱着。Shawn还从来没有见过Eduardo Saverin这么狼狈的样子——那个总是一副精英派头，整洁而得体的青年。

“他会没事的，”Shawn安慰道，“你知道的，祸害遗千年。”

Eduardo的嘴角扭曲了一下，他抬起手，焦躁地用力按住太阳穴。

“如果我说……我觉得自己对Sean负有责任会不会太奇怪了一点？”

这都什么跟什么……天，从扭曲程度上来说，Eduardo或许真的和Sean是绝配，Shawn又好气又好笑：“他又不是女人。”

“我猜今天下午他没说我什么好话。见鬼，明明是他自己送上门来的，”Eduardo向后重重靠在椅子上，眉宇间透着难掩的疲惫，“那他有没有告诉你，他快把我逼疯了。”

Shawn同情地瞧着对方：“也许你可以找机会和他谈谈。”

Eduardo闭上眼睛，尴尬地清了清嗓子：“那行不通，我感觉每次和他说话超过五分钟我就会失去理智。”

“我不明白，你们这些聪明人为什么都喜欢把事情搞得这么复杂？”Shawn无奈地说，“你不是很喜欢和他做爱吗？”

本来倚在靠背上的Eduardo一下子坐直，扭过头来惊讶地瞪着他：“我的天，他连这个都跟你讲了？！”

“他还说——”

“停，”Eduardo慌忙挥了挥手，他四下张望了一下，寂静的医院走廊里空无一人，“我不想和你在这里讨论这个，而且这算什么，Sean Parker的Boyfriends Club吗？”

Shawn挑眉：“所以你承认你是他的男朋友？”

Eduardo马上发出了一声倍受折磨般的呻吟，“ **SHAWN, don’t.** ”

Shawn最终忍不住笑了出来。

“我不清楚他是怎么和你描述我和他的事情的，” 他决定放过已经足够苦恼的Eduardo，“但是我们从来不是那种关系，他那么说只是想让你嫉妒罢了。”

Eduardo翻了个白眼：“难以置信。像他这样的家伙，怎么会有你这么好的朋友？”

“别这样，Eduardo，我明白你不是那个意思，”Shawn拍了拍对方的肩膀，伸手拿起了自己放在椅子上的外套，“好了，今晚我先回公司，我们之中总得有一个人好好工作吧？如果需要什么就给我打电话。”

Eduardo感激地看着他：“谢谢，Shawn，我欠你个人情。”

“你不欠我任何东西，所以……答应我等他好一点了之后和他谈谈好吗？你们俩快把我搞得神经衰弱了，你该付我双倍工资。”

Eduardo苦笑着耸肩：“抱歉我是个不称职的老板。”

“你知道就好。” Shawn叹息着摇了摇头。  


****


	11. Chapter 11

在医院里的这几天大概算得上是Sean一生之中最难熬的一段时光了。

起初他会忍不住去胡思乱想，想着那天Mark在他们离开之后去了哪里，更重要的是，他想着自己会不会有勇气亲口告诉Eduardo自己和Mark上过床——

好吧，凭Eduardo的脑子大概对方早就猜到了，只是他不知道Eduardo会不会给他解释的机会；他不晓得该怎么告诉Eduardo，因为事实上他本来计划着用这个来报复对方——是的，像个幼稚又无理取闹的孩子一样，去染指和破坏所有Eduardo没有得到的东西。

或许现在的状况才是他应得的报应。

那些天Sean躺在病床上，在难以忍受的黑暗中独自蜷缩在被子里，他无望地想着如果Eduardo真的开口问他，他就会把所有的事情都向对方和盘托出；在某一刻Sean甚至近乎疯狂地思索着，他会心甘情愿放弃一切尊严只为了能继续和Eduardo保持肉体关系。

无论Eduardo想从他身上得到什么，他都——

只是随后不久，Sean便会为了自己曾经冒出过这样的想法而无比厌恶自己。

然而话说回来，直到上一次Eduardo来医院看他的时候对方都没有任何异常的举动，甚至温柔得让Sean胆战心惊，这种感觉就像是个定时炸弹一样让他惴惴不安。

在Sean各种猜疑和忐忑中，终于到了出院的前一天。

Shawn一大早就给他捎来了樱桃派，可Sean完全不记得有告诉过谁自己最喜欢樱桃派这件事，这大抵只是一个巧合。

“谢天谢地，Sean，你的账户昨天已经解冻了，Eduardo找的律师还真有一套，没想到Facebook真的会让步，”对方坐在他的床边，兴奋地念叨着，“Eduardo今天晚上就从新加坡回来了，明天早上他会来接你出院。”

他才记起来Eduardo已经连续三天没有出现了，他并不知道对方去了新加坡。可是将会再次见到对方的认知并没有让Sean感觉到任何的期待，反而带给了他一阵无法言喻的恐慌。

****

Sean缩成一团坐在Eduardo的车里，他的眼睛因为敷药而绑着纱布，虽然并不是完全看不见，但医生不推荐他在恢复期之内用眼，所以在未来的一个星期之中他大概都会处在闲得发慌的状态。

失去视觉通常让人极度缺乏安全感，特别是Sean本身就是一个没什么安全感的人，而且看不见东西很容易令人焦虑和沮丧，他想他现在多少能体会到那些盲人的心情了——

脆弱，而他讨厌这种感觉。

这时候车门打开了，一堆东西被丢了进来。

“后备箱放不下了，”Eduardo没好气地说，“你往里坐一点，把安全带系上。”

“你没必要把它们都带走，”Sean小心翼翼地开口，“也不是说我多想要它们……”

Sean也没想到他出院的消息居然不胫而走，而他过去偶尔联络的女性朋友们竟然会来探望自己，还留下了数量可观的“慰问品”。Sean简直不敢想象Eduardo办完出院手续回来，推开病房的门看到这样的景象的时候会是什么样的心情。

_“可怜的宝贝儿，真希望你快点儿好起来，”伴着浓烈的香水味儿一个吻落在了他的脸颊上，但说真的，他根本不记得这个女孩儿的名字，更不记得他们是什么时候上过床的，“话说起来，你男朋友可真是个甜心。”_

Sean没敢接话。他真想看看Eduardo当时的反应。

“等你眼睛好了你自己处理它们吧。”一个毛绒绒的东西被塞进了他怀里，Sean胡乱地摸了几下，哭笑不得地发现是个玩具熊。

说着话Eduardo已经绕到了车的另一边，Sean感觉到对方探过身来替他扣上了安全带，他下意识地伸手握住了对方的手臂。

“干什么？”Eduardo口气不善，不过并没有把手抽回来。

Sean突然想起了那天在会场门口那个没能成功的吻。

其实那一瞬间他并不是那么确定自己要去吻Eduardo，但是在对方用一脸迷惑不解的表情躲开的时候，他确信自己原本是想那么做的。

“没，只是觉得不太适应，像是……有人试图对你做什么但你却看不见，感觉不怎么好。”他挑了一下唇角。

“Sean。”

Sean的心哆嗦了一下，他还是第一次在两人独处并且意识清醒的时候听到对方叫自己的名字。

“……嗯。”他模糊地应了一声，在目不能视的情况下依旧感觉到了对方视线的重量。

“我……你看，你遭罪并不会让我觉得高兴还是什么的，我也希望你能快点好起来。你仍然是那个混蛋而我还是不怎么喜欢你，”Eduardo放轻了声音，“但我会照顾你，你会好起来的。”

说实话，Sean觉得……十分震惊。

过去和Eduardo相处的这些日子，他始终避免去思考太过认真严肃的问题，也不愿意去细想他们之间的关系到底意味着什么。就算在医院百无聊赖的这几天，他也更倾向于考虑工作上的事情。Eduardo和Shawn都不是闲人，不过他们俩还是会轮流来医院，只是他们谁都没有和他进行过什么有实质内容的交谈，没有人愿意主动提起。

静下来的时候Sean不是没有自己的考虑。他们的线上视频交流平台Airtime正在筹备上市的过程中，这是他和Shawn在几年前就深思熟虑过的项目，也算是他为自己在Facebook之后铺的后路——没错，Sean就是一个喜欢往长远方向做计划的人。在社交网络平台竞争激烈的现如今，这无疑是个棘手的挑战，他不准备就这样放弃自己辛苦筹划了几年的项目，虽然Eduardo是个保守的决策者，却是个颇具手腕的实业家，在打江山难守江山更难的IT业界里，Eduardo算是一个可靠的幕后支持者。

可是由于Eduardo缺乏相关的实际经验，这让Sean和Shawn无形中都增加了工作量，开发小组人手严重不足，员工的业务水平也无法和Facebook相提并论。Sean已经有几年没怎么接触编程了，他不得不重新拾起以前丢下的代码知识，在很多工作上亲力亲为。

但不知怎么的，想到自己是在为Eduardo做这些事情，他竟然觉得一切也没什么。

撇开他们的肉体关系不谈，只要他不在Eduardo身上期待着什么，他就不会失去什么。

然而眼前的一切都超出了他的预想。

此时此刻，他唯一想做的就是冲Eduardo大发脾气，把病痛和压力在自己肉体和精神上的折磨通通向对方发泄出来，但更重要的是，他希望在那之后Eduardo能够安慰他， **他希望Eduardo吻他。**

_你说你会照顾我的，对不对？_

他明白这一次如果自己要求，对方大概真的不会拒绝他。

这么想来，Eduardo一直是一个很容易在情绪上被操控的人，Sean想自己当初可能就是因为了解到了这一点，才能轻易地在Mark和Eduardo之间煽风点火。

Facebook时期的Eduardo就像是个保姆一样照顾着Mark，Sean很早就发现Eduardo对Mark有种近乎扭曲的控制欲——由于认定有个人离开自己就不行，因而建筑起了强大的责任感，在事无巨细地照顾着别人的过程中获得一种被需要的满足感。

所有的事情似乎一下子就讲得通了。

那个“别人”曾经是Mark，现在是Sean。

这也许无关乎感情。

他在不知不觉中松开了Eduardo的胳膊——

这不是他想要的。

 “别露出那种表情。”

Sean猛地回神，他惊慌地朝着声源的方向扭过了头。

“我猜你大概不知道，人在看不见的时候对自己的表情也不能很好地掌控吧？”

Sean反射性地摸了摸自己的脸，却立刻听到了对方轻笑的声音，他觉得自己的面颊一下子就热了起来。

“怎么？现在你是专家了？”他抱紧怀里的熊往后缩。

然而就在下一秒，Eduardo的手猝不及防地捏住了他的脸，那个瞬间Sean觉得自己的心脏都快把胸腔给撞破了。

“我差不多能料到你在想什么，”对方的手指漫不经心地划过他眼睛上的纱布，“你觉得我在可怜你。”

属于对方的气息慢慢接近了，Sean的双眼在纱布的背后徒劳地飞快眨动着，接下来会发生的事情的可能性令他禁不住颤抖起来。

“给我一个不这么想的理由？” Sean试图咬住发抖的嘴唇，可是被对方在他下颚上施加的力道阻止了，“你之前挺讨厌我的。”

Eduardo的动作停了下来。

“是吗？”对方一边冷冷地说着一边放开了他，随后车门也被关上了，Sean被重新留在他自己的世界里。

_见鬼，他又搞砸了。_

之后的一路他们两个人都没有再说话。

****

令Sean有点惊讶的是Eduardo搬进了新房子，而不是之前那间相对经济实惠的公寓了。Sean在第一次进门的时候就想问来着，不过他忍住了。Eduardo总不会特意为了照顾视力受限的Sean而租了一栋不用爬楼梯进门的房子吧。反正他也不是那么想回自己家去，估计他的房子还是上一次他离开时一片狼藉的样子。

Sean被安置进了一楼的客房里，这里的地毯和床都软得不像话；Eduardo的卧室在二楼，但是他大部分时间都在一层的书房办公。

其实Sean的眼睛在不上药的时候他还是能勉强在家看看书、上个网的，但基本上他还是无所事事的时间更多一些。相比他生病以前对方“除了做爱以外就是不闻不问”的状态，Eduardo现在会时不时面无表情地过来问他要不要吃东西，该不该换药了，需不需要帮忙洗澡什么的。

老实说这挺尴尬的，那天Sean坐在浴缸边上等着Eduardo给他擦头发的时候，他恍惚地想着这样的“同居”生活到底会以什么样的方式结束——

因为抛开那些必要的接触，Eduardo连碰都不再碰他了。

****


	12. Chapter 12

在他搬进来的第九天晚上，Shawn大摇大摆地走进了Eduardo的新房子，把正靠在沙发上打盹儿的Sean吓了个半死。

“我的天！你就不会敲个门吗！”Sean揉着乱七八糟的头发叫道，“我还以为是入室抢劫！”

Shawn把带来的中国菜和寿司扔在了桌子上：“别一惊一乍的，Eduardo给了我钥匙。Sean，感觉怎么样？”

“能怎么样，”他摊了摊手，“在我眼里你看起来像一团巨大的蒲公英。”

Shawn白了他一眼，这时候Eduardo从书房探出头来，看到Shawn之后他又把头缩了回去。

“十分钟之后我有个视频会议，”Eduardo模糊的声音从门的另一边传来，“你们先吃吧。”

“搞什么，他一直是这个样子吗？”Shawn叉着腰瞅着那扇关上的门。

Sean耸肩，顺手从袋子里摸出一个寿司塞进嘴里，然后他舔了舔手指上的饭粒：“还是他做的饭比较好吃，但是他没时间买材料，我又不能出门。”

Shawn似乎是挑了一下眉毛，Sean看不清楚所以不太确定。

“他和你谈了还是没有？”

“谈什么？”Sean别开头装傻。

Shawn放弃般地挥挥手：“算了，我不想管你们了。”

说着对方径自走到Eduardo的冰箱前，从里面翻出一罐啤酒，Sean在身后眯起眼睛望着他。

“他为什么给你他家的钥匙？”

Shawn被啤酒呛了一下：“你是他老婆还是什么的？”

Sean涨红了脸：“只是不想在我看不见的时候被你吓死。”

“这房子是我帮他找的，你刚住院的时候他就考虑搬家了，”Shawn摇晃了一下手里的易拉罐，“也许他终于决定娶你给你个名分什么的。”

“Shawn。”Sean警告道。

“他下周要去新加坡，在他不在的时候让我来照顾你。”Shawn把饭盒从纸袋里拿出来往厨房走去。

Sean抱着胸皱起了眉：Eduardo什么也没和他说。

“我又不是瞎了，我能……照顾我自己。”

“你当然能照顾你自己，”Shawn一边说着一边启动微波炉的开关，“我不会揭发你想赖在他这儿不走的。”

Sean下意识地回头看了一眼Eduardo书房的门。

“为什么他不告诉我他要去新加坡？”

Shawn端着盘子走出来：“别问我，自己去问他。”

Eduardo从书房里出来的时候，他们两个人正坐在沙发上吃Shawn带来的菜，电视里放着冰球赛，Sean心不在焉地拨弄着盘子里的肉丁。

“Shawn，我要的文件你带来了吗？”Eduardo经过的时候扶了一下Sean的肩膀，他手一哆嗦叉子掉在了地上里。

Eduardo弯腰把叉子捡了起来。

“带倒是带了。但是Eduardo……你确定吗？也和Sean商量一下怎么样？”

“什么？”Sean抬起头来看向Eduardo所在的方向。

Eduardo进了厨房，不一会儿他走了出来，把一支新的叉子递给Sean：“等到Airtime上市的时候我会退出。”

听到对方的话的瞬间，Sean的血一下子就冷了。

“等等！你怎么能——”

“不，我不会撤资，如果你担心的是这个的话，”Eduardo迅速地否定并打断了他，“但是我不会作为合伙人继续经营Airtime，那是你和Shawn的公司，我把它全交给你们。反正我从来就不喜欢社交网络，以后也永远不会再投资类似的项目。”

“可是我不明白——”Sean攥紧了手里的叉子。

“如果有人在某些方面就是比你擅长，你要怎么办？在这个项目上，我确确实实地没有做过什么事情，是你和Shawn在没日没夜地工作，而那个时候我甚至还忙着应付Mark的律师团，”Eduardo叹了口气，“我曾经以为任何事都是只要努力就能做好，现在我只想把事情交给擅长它的人去做。”

Sean僵硬地坐在那里，一时间他的大脑像是不能完全理解Eduardo的话似的。

倘若他在任何别的时刻听到这些，他大概会觉得这是Eduardo的认输，是对方终于承认了自己的失败，他或许还会为此洋洋自得一下；但此时此景，他不认为他和Eduardo之间还有什么对错输赢可言。

“我以为……那是 **我们** 的公司，我们在一条船上，”Sean感到手脚冰凉，脸却烫得发烧，“如果别人嘲笑你是个被Facebook抛弃的失败者，不也就等于也在嘲笑我了吗？”

“你真的在乎别人对你的看法吗？”Eduardo用怀疑的口吻问道。

Sean明白对方指的是什么，他咬住牙低下了头。

“把文件给我吧，明天我让Alex处理一下股权转让的事情。”Eduardo走到Shawn跟前，对方显然还想说什么，但Eduardo已经把文件袋从对方手里拿走了。

Sean终于忍无可忍地站了起来，他的动作撞翻了放在茶几上的盘子，他无视了身后Shawn的惊呼，跌跌撞撞地冲回了客房，他几乎看不清门把手，不过他还是拉开了门，把它重重地摔在身后。

他把后背紧紧地靠在门上，他的双眼涨得发疼。

****

门被打开的时候Sean已经抱着枕头蜷缩在地毯上睡了好一会儿了。他睁开眼看到Eduardo轮廓不清的脸，才反应过来对方有客房的钥匙。

“我不想和你说话。”Sean意识朦胧地挥开对方，然后手脚并用地爬上床，企图把自己卷进被子里。

Eduardo冲过来抓住了他的胳膊。Sean早就知道对方力气很大，但是过了这么长时间，他想他又忘记了那瘦削的身体到底能有什么样的力量——Eduardo生生将他从床角拖了出来，他仰面被对方压在了床上。

Eduardo愤怒地捏紧了他的手腕：“你为什么总是惹我生气？”

“我不需要你他妈的可怜我，”Sean挣扎着抽出一只手臂，狠狠地推了对方的胸口一把，“想来就来，想走就走，想操就操……你以为你是谁？”

Eduardo按住他胡乱挥舞的手：“你发什么疯？我只是来给你的眼睛上药！”

Sean的手指攥住对方的衣领，他的指节由于用力弯折而隐隐作痛：“就因为你玩儿腻了现在就想甩开我了？上市之后就转让股权你让其他的投资人怎么想？那可是几十亿美元！你就这么恨我？！”

“你是没听见我之前说的话还是怎么着？”Eduardo恼火地咆哮道，“谁说我会公布股权转让的事了？这是只有我们三个还有Alex才会知道的事情！”

Sean怔住了，他努力试图捕捉自己眼前那一团模糊的人影。没什么比两个人都心知肚明却偏偏不肯说出口更加令人懊丧的了。

“哦。”好半天他才吐出一个字。

过了几秒钟，他忍不住再次开口：“为什么？你都不想上我了。”

Eduardo的喉咙里发出一声仿佛被噎到似的声音：“这不是重点好吗？而且我有什么必要趁你瞎的时候占你的便宜？”

那也不是重点，可是Sean还是控制不住脱口而出的反驳。

“不是瞎，我能看得见，而且我还会好的。”

Eduardo松开了他：“那你到底上不上药，想好还是不想好了？”

Sean拼命地点头，他飞快地翻身起来，乖乖地坐到Eduardo的旁边。

这个流程他们都已经很熟悉了，Sean把脸凑过去，注视着Eduardo拿起放在床头柜上的眼药水和药膏，对方熟练地单手拧开盖子，用另一只手固定住Sean的下巴。

“向上看。”虽然不用说Sean也会那么做，不过Eduardo还是每次都会出声提醒他。

上完外敷药之后Eduardo帮他缠好了纱布，每天只有这段时间他是完全看不见的，不过这一次，他意外地并没有感到焦虑或是不安。

“张嘴。”Eduardo略带不耐烦地说，但是手上的动作却十分温柔。很快一些药片和胶囊被放进了Sean的嘴里，接着是一个带着温度的水杯塞到了他的手中。

他老老实实地把药就着温水吞了下去，把杯子里剩下的水一饮而尽，然后舔了舔嘴唇。

房间突然变得极不寻常地安静，黑暗也因此一下子变得难以忍受起来。

Sean试探着伸手却摸了个空。

 “Eduardo……？”他的嗓子仿佛堵了一团棉花。

_操，他又做错什么了？_

只是他来不及去仔细思考，等他反应过来的时候Eduardo已经在吻他了。

 _我的天_ _——_

Sean无法呼吸。那个吻里有什么让他的血都沸腾了起来，像是火花在他的皮肤上劈啪作响地跳跃；像是几年前的那个晚上，在那家充满了震耳欲聋的音乐、迷乱的荷尔蒙和粘腻的汗水的俱乐部里Eduardo第一次碰触他时的感觉。

那令他的双腿立马就变成一滩该死的果冻，让他的身体变成在太阳下晒化的冰激凌和糖浆，他几乎在眨眼之间就硬了。

唇齿变换角度的空隙间Sean艰难地摸上Eduardo的脸，他双手的拇指颤抖着去抚摸对方的嘴角。

“说好的……”他剧烈地喘着气，“不占瞎子的便宜呢？”

Eduardo的回答是更深地吻住他。Sean顺从地张开嘴，感到他们的舌头滑腻地纠缠在一起。

贴着他的嘴唇，Eduardo嘶哑地说：“你知道我在想什么。”

“是的，”Sean叹息道，“因为我也在想同样的事情。”

Yes, like the first time.

****


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻度(?)D/S情节

Sean的全身仿佛被点着了火。

“把裤子脱掉，”Eduardo低哑地命令道，对方的声音像是打开了他身体里的某个开关，使得他拽掉内裤的手指都止不住地战抖，“坐在你的脚跟上，腿再分开一点，用手撑住床。”

Sean浑浑噩噩地照做了。上帝，没人知道Eduardo的声音对他有着怎样的影响，但他不会告诉任何人——就算是Eduardo也一样，他不能让对方如此轻易地抓住自己的弱点。他的上半身仍然穿着一件薄薄的T恤，汗水让布料贴在了Sean的胸口，他几乎能想象到自己在对方眼里是什么样子：

满面潮红、双腿大张，臀瓣因为脚跟的压迫而强行分开，T恤的下摆遮不住他勃起的阴茎在床单上方悬空着渗出前液，他的双手更多地是为了维持平衡而支撑住身后的床面。

Sean听到了抽屉被拉开的声音，他看不见Eduardo，甚至难以察觉到对方所在的位置，他只清楚对方在注视着自己的一举一动，他别无选择地等待着着对方的指示。很快他发现自己的乳头也硬了，在和衣料的反复摩擦之中渐渐地产生了一种疼痛的快意。

Sean急促地喘息着，随着他跪坐的时间越长，他的大腿开始微微发抖。

如果Eduardo再不碰他的话——

“上帝……看看你。”

第一下抚摸令他惊跳了起来，胳膊差点撑不住身体的重量。Eduardo从背后接近他，一只手卡住他的脖子迫使他的头向后仰过去，另一只手摸到他被前列腺液染的一片狼藉的大腿之间，Sean呜咽着任由对方舔上他的脖根。

“你希望我在这里——”Eduardo长长的手指按住他的喉结，“给你戴上项圈吗？就像是我们第一次那样？你愿意吗？”

Sean的喉咙里泄出了一声连他自己都觉得无比色情的娇喘。

“是的， _是的，我愿意，_ 求你，怎样都好，我什么都愿意做……”

意识到自己在说什么的时候Sean已经停不下来了，同时他感觉到Eduardo的阴茎隔着裤子顶住了他的股沟，并且随着他的回答猛地抽动了一下。

“我在考虑，”Eduardo咬着他的耳朵，“现在，右手伸出来。”

Sean照做了，他根本无法违抗对方。

在他性器上的手毫无预兆地离开了，紧跟着Eduardo的温度也完全远离了他。Sean的心脏疯狂地跳着，他能感觉到Eduardo绕到了他面前，很快有冰冷粘稠的液体倒在了他的指头和掌心上，因为看不见所以他不能很好地接住全部，有一些流到了床单和他的大腿上。

话说……为什么客房里会有润滑剂？

“过来。”这个问题没能说出口，Eduardo抓住Sean的臀瓣把他拉到了自己的大腿上，Sean踉跄着跪坐在对方的身上，T恤顺势也被从头顶拽了过去，滚烫的肌肤赤裸相贴的瞬间他不由地兴奋得浑身发抖。

Eduardo用力捏了一下他的腰：“用手指插你自己。”

这不公平，Eduardo在情事中的声音永远都是这么该死的性感，不留给Sean任何拒绝的余地。

Sean深吸了口气—— _就像他真的打算对Eduardo说不似的_ 。

他小心地挪动重心，右手摸索着探到自己后方的入口，接着自暴自弃地一次性插进了两根手指。

见鬼，他以为自己会没那么紧，但是他错了，距离他们上一次做爱仿佛已经过去了一辈子那么久，那真的很疼，Sean从咬紧的牙关里痛苦地呼吸，他双腿绷紧的肌肉又涨又酸。

“我的腿……”Sean抱怨道。

“嘘……”Eduardo轻声安抚着他，在疼痛制造出的意识模糊之中，Sean发觉对方的手重新回到了自己的阴茎上，借由着鬼知道是什么的润滑而毫无阻塞地套弄起来。Sean在快感中大口地喘息，Eduardo顺势靠过来啄吻他的嘴角，Sean不能抑止自己伸出舌头去追随对方的双唇，在气息交换的间隙毫无廉耻地放声呻吟，让这个原本浅尝辄止的吻变得淫乱不堪。

倚靠着对方的胸膛，Sean得以把手指调整到一个不那么别扭的角度，情欲混合着羞耻感令他的大脑像是沸腾了一般无法思考，他只有抱住Eduardo的脖子，将下巴抵在对方的肩窝，本能地扭动着腰肢在手指上操着自己，直到他察觉到有什么东西沿着他下身被勉强撑开的边缘插了进来，Sean短促地惊叫了一声，他的身体绷紧了。

“Eduardo， _不行，_ ”他什么也看不见——有那么一会儿他产生了一种自己正在被陌生人碰触的错觉，Sean觉得自己快要哭出来了，“ _Waaaaaardo——_ ”

仿佛是为了让他闭嘴似的，Eduardo狠狠地吻住他的双唇，Sean闷哼着咬住对方的舌头，对方的手掌带着他的大腿又把他拉得更近了一些，两个人的阴茎粘腻而湿滑地磨蹭在一起，Eduardo的指头开始在Sean的身体里搅动，拨弄着他的指尖，把那圈括约肌拉扯得更松。

这无异于酷刑。Sean只得别开头喘息，他的腿哆嗦得厉害，失去视觉让一切碰触都变得难以忍受起来。他真搞不清楚Eduardo在等什么，他还记得上一次他们在Eduardo的公寓里，对方只凭着安全套上的润滑剂就把Sean按在地毯上操了两个小时，当然，他并不是在抱怨。

Sean的嗓子里滚出一串不耐烦的低吟，他的一只手向下摸索着圈住Eduardo的勃起。

“干我，”Sean颤抖着吐出一口气，四周的黑暗给了他莫名的勇气，却也加深了他的焦虑，“想要你狠狠地操我，想要你射在我里面。”

Eduardo哽了一声：“不，等等。”

可是Sean选择了无视Eduardo的话，他抬起腰让两个人的手指都从体内滑出来，然后急切地调整姿势让对方的阴茎对准自己的入口，就这样坐了下去。

Eduardo的手迅速地抓住了他的胯部，但太迟了，对方的性器借由重力直接撞入他的身体里的时候，灼烧般的疼痛让Sean明白自己并没有准备好。

“操，Wardo，操！”他大声诅咒着拱起了脊背，双手反射性地死死攀住Eduardo的肩膀。

“我警告过你的，”伴随着近乎痛苦的粗重喘息，对方的掌心包裹住了Sean的脸颊，“天，Sean，我该拿你怎么办？”

“做你想对我做的任何事情？”Sean满怀期望地低喃，抽泣迫使他停顿了一下，令他惊讶于自己竟然不知什么时候哭了出来，只是他真的没精力去在乎这个了，他的牙齿反复地啃咬着下唇，Sean非常庆幸自己现在看不到对方的脸，否则他大概无法将这些话说出口，“我……我全都是你的……”

然而话的尾音却被对方粗暴地挺进他身体的动作突兀地截断了，Sean尖叫着毫无防备地被顶得向上颠了一下，接着他听见Eduardo咬牙切齿地说：“你不是那个意思。”

Sean徒劳地张开嘴，不确定自己是试图反驳还是要解释什么，但Eduardo没有给他机会，对方的手掌钳住他的脖子把Sean向后推倒在床面上，Sean被摔得头晕目眩，他只来得及把腿环上对方的腰，Eduardo的食指和中指就塞进了他的口中，对方一下子插得那么深，指尖一直抵到他的嗓子眼儿，让他几次干呕着就快要喘不过气来，不得不通过拼命地吞咽来缓解自己的咽反射；随着对方的阴茎每一次戳刺进他的身体里，那些手指也反复地摩擦着他的喉口，Sean能感觉到脸上的纱布已经被泪水打透了，唾液也顺着无法合上的嘴角滑到了下颚。

什么也看不见的状态下，听觉和感官像是被放大了无数倍，有那么一刹那他仿佛回到了他和Eduardo初识的那个晚上，不过一切都不同了。灭顶的快感撕咬着Sean的皮肤和筋肉，他能感觉到Eduardo的性器在他的肠道里拖拽和摩擦，他的前列腺被无情地碾压，火花从尾椎一直蹿到他的头皮，与此同时他肺里的空气却越来越少，有那么一会儿，他完全地窒息了，猩红色的斑点在他紧闭的眼睑背后跳动，Eduardo毫不怜惜地操进他垂死挣扎的身体里，他渐渐意识到在这样的状况下自己甚至连安全词——如果他们有安全词的话——都喊不出来。

奇怪的是，Sean并没有觉得害怕或紧张。

也许Eduardo在他们做爱的时候确实总表现得强硬而冷酷，但Sean知道对方始终都很小心，因为Eduardo真的是一个十分温柔的人，偶尔他几近觉得对方太过温柔到让人恼火。Eduardo从未真正地伤害过Sean，就算他口口声声地说他讨厌Sean，可Eduardo总是知道他的极限在哪里——Sean甚至都没有向对方说过一句“不要”。反而经常是他在玩火，尝试着挑战Eduardo的耐心，毕竟他们并不愉快的过往可以让angry sex轻而易举地成为Sean的借口，让他乐此不疲地去逼迫对方丧失自制力进而做出会真正弄伤他的事情。

尽管他给了Eduardo一万个伤害自己的理由，但对方从来没有。

就在他快要失去意识的那一刻，对方的手指从他嘴里抽了出来，Sean立刻剧烈地咳嗽起来，他的腰在下一次抽插的中途被撞离了床面，那刺激足够让他大声呻吟着射了出来。高潮令他的记忆丢失了几秒——也许是几分钟，Sean对此全无概念，只知道当他筋疲力尽地跌落回床上的时候，他完全控制不住自己瑟瑟发抖的四肢，他的双手盲目地寻找着他能接触到的对方的一切，直到他的手停在Eduardo支撑着床面的那只胳膊上。

“该死，你不该让我对你做这种事。”Eduardo的嗓音古怪地颤抖着，他的手掌摩挲着Sean的腰侧和大腿。Sean只是浑身瘫软地躺在对方身下，他的双腿毫无知觉，但是他能感觉到Eduardo的阴茎仍旧在他的身体里，坚硬地勃动着。

Sean摇了摇头，除了急促地喘息之外吐不出一个字来。

但Eduardo或许把他的肢体动作翻译成了别的意思，对方的身体僵硬了。

“你吓到我了，Sean，”Eduardo有些惊慌失措地一遍遍抚摸着他的脸，并且一边说着一边从他身体里退了出去，Sean咕哝着想要表示抗议，但是他连挪动一根手指的力气都没有了，“Sean，跟我说说话——上帝，我忘了你有哮喘。”

对方突如其来的忧虑与惶恐让Sean也感到了不安和烦躁，他憎恨这种感觉。

性爱很棒，除了Eduardo他不晓得还有谁能这样煽动起他的欲望，也许他就是迷恋有人可以弄坏他又能把他完整地拼起来的感觉；享受有人能够在他忘乎所以的时候提醒他是谁、他属于谁。

“没关系，我……喜欢那个，”他嘶哑的声音在他自己耳中竟如此陌生，“况且，是我求你的。”

Eduardo没有说话，Sean昏昏沉沉地想要问Eduardo需不需要自己为他口交，他们这还远远不算完呢，而且他并没有真的受伤或是不舒服什么的，他实在不认为这是什么大事。

然而下个瞬间，Eduardo把他抱进了怀里，模糊之中Sean感到了满足与安全，于是他便再也记不起自己是怎么昏睡过去的了。

****


	14. Chapter 14

Eduardo站在水流之下，一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，愤怒而粗鲁地快速套弄着。

他闭上眼，回想着记忆中的Sean高潮之前的样子，他试着把自己最喜欢的片段组合到一起，于是那画面渐渐地在他的脑海里变得鲜活了起来：Sean徒劳地蠕动着红肿的嘴唇，又卷又翘的睫毛不停颤动，那双蓝得近乎魔性的眸子在缺氧中失焦地看向他，红潮一直蔓延到脖根……伴随着一声挫败的低喘，Eduardo射了出来，他用力咬住嘴唇，恼火地瞪着面前的磁砖墙。

当Sean瘫软进他怀里的时候，Eduardo有一瞬间真的以为自己杀了对方，那尖锐的惊恐至今还缠绕着他的心脏。

他依稀地回忆起自己眼睁睁地瞧着Sean在自己手下窒息的时候所感受到的那种毛骨悚然的镇定和冷静，上帝，自从和Sean上床之后，Eduardo都快不记得正常的性爱是什么样的了。同时他也明白，这从来不是单向的加害或是被害，在破坏着对方的同时，对方也在以同样的方式把他的外壳一层层剥离。最荒唐的是， 他竟然开始认真思考起自己在被性欲蒙蔽的中途说出的那些话，像是什么把Sean用项圈锁在他的床脚，像喂养一只宠物一样地把对方关在自己的卧室里——

把水阀关掉，Eduardo懊恼地把那些景象从脑子里挥了出去。

他把自己从混乱的思绪中拉出来，意识到自己在浴室待得太久了，以至于他的皮肤都起皱了。Eduardo顺手拿了一条湿毛巾从浴室走出来，他轻轻地推开了客房的门，却没想到床上的Sean立刻睁开了眼睛。

Eduardo尴尬地停顿了一下，扭开了床头灯。离天亮还得有几个小时，对方要么是完全没睡，要么是睡得太浅，无论是哪个都不算是什么好事。

“以为你回你自己的卧室去了。” 听到对方嘶哑的嗓音时Eduardo皱起了眉，Sean以一种缓慢得近乎疼痛的速度慢慢爬起来，动作里带着一种诡异的、倦怠的、破碎的色气。 对方的面庞在黑暗中看起来显得如此年轻而毫无防备，可是那里又有什么不同了，让Eduardo的心底突如其来地涌起了一阵无限近似于怜爱的感情。

如果放到几个星期以前，Eduardo都不会允许自己在做爱之后继续和对方待在同一个房间里，他意识到过去的日子里他给自己的行为都加上了无形的条条框框，所有性行为以外的接触都意味着他需要重新审视自己和Sean的关系。

他不明白为什么执着于一些毫无意义的东西对自己来说那么重要。

或许他只是和对方一样地扭曲罢了。

Eduardo叹了口气坐到床上，拍了拍自己身边：“过来吧。”

Sean对他生硬的态度挑了挑眉，不过并没有说什么。Eduardo注视着对方摸索着从床上翻下来，拖着步子走近自己。不知道对方是不是故意的，Sean站到他的两腿中间停了下来，Eduardo余光扫到对方用膝盖轻轻磨蹭着他的大腿内侧。

Eduardo沉默着用毛巾擦掉Sean身上残留的精液，对方顺从地任由他摆弄，他的手掌抚摸过Sean小腹光滑温暖的皮肤，手指从肋骨下侧的纹身一直描绘到对方腰线的位置，Sean的腰线很漂亮，奇怪的是他以前竟然从来没有注意过。

清理结束之后Eduardo把毛巾放到一边的床头柜上，他重新扬起头，他们的视线交汇在了一起，Sean眯起眸子，像是试图看清他的表情。

“那么，”双手捧住Eduardo的脸，Sean突然开口， “现在我们算是什么？”

Eduardo张大了眼睛，就在他分神的工夫Sean已经爬到了他的大腿上。

他的心混乱地跳动起来，觉得嗓子一下子有些发干：“我只清楚……我们不可能永远这样下去。”

Sean噘起嘴：“为什么不？”

Eduardo简直不敢相信，眼前的对方表现得像是一个因为得不到想要的玩具而胡搅蛮缠的三岁小孩儿。

“你不是这样的人，Parker，我知道你不是。我不能……不能把你永远留在这儿。”

这回轮到Sean吃惊地瞪大了双眼，对方的表情让Eduardo感觉自己像是吐露了什么最不可告人的秘密，他想也许事后他会后悔自己说了这些话。

但不是现在。

“我不会再回来了——这是本来的计划，和Facebook的案子的判决一下来，我就准备移民新加坡，把美国远远地抛开，” Eduardo伸出手，控制不住它们揽上Sean的腰，“明明做着这样的打算，我却还是买了这栋房子。和你在一起的时候让我产生一些荒谬的念头……让我不想你离开这里。”

Sean跨坐在他的身上，双腿紧紧地夹着Eduardo的胯部，对方端详着他，眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪着让人看不透的光，Eduardo的心脏因那光芒而骤然缩紧。

“你能。”

“什么？”Eduardo愣住了，花了很长时间他才反应过来对方在说什么。他刚想反驳，但Sean毫无预警地凑过来吻了他，这个吻有着太多的舌头的纠缠又太过于笨拙，远远称不上完美，结束之后Sean的嘴唇贴着他的，挨在他脸上的手指激动地打着颤。

“操我。”Sean嘶声说，对方的手向下隔着睡裤按住他的性器，Eduardo难以置信地呻吟了一声。

“真的，Sean？在我和你说正经事的时候你只能想到这个？”

“这也是正经事。”Sean的态度忽然就变得坚定起来，Eduardo都快要忘了对方是个从来不按常理出牌的人，他想说自己刚刚才发泄过，没那么快硬起来——

显然他并没有想象中那么了解自己。

Sean从他的大腿上滑下去，跪到地板上，他半勃的阴茎被对方含进嘴里的时候，他倒抽了一口气，手指死死地抓住对方赤裸的肩膀。

“我还没有说完——”

Sean用力发出响亮的吸吮声，很快就让Eduardo的话变成了语无伦次的喘息，接着对方让Eduardo的性器从嘴里滑出来，快速地从地板上捡起昨晚用剩的润滑剂。Sean把他推倒在床上，像猫一样轻盈地爬上来，对方歪着头盯着他，一只手摸上他的勃起，这令Eduardo不得不忍耐着咬住嘴唇，Sean手指的热量让润滑剂化成了黏黏的液体。

“你知道我之前最害怕的是什么吗？” Sean贴近他，仿佛自言自语似的低喃。Eduardo有些迷乱地看着上方的Sean慢慢地坐下来，他的阴茎轻而易举地就操开了对方依然松软的穴口，Sean惊喘着垂下头，Eduardo抓住他的双手避免对方跌下来。

这一次Sean没有放开他的手。

对方坐在他身上沉重地喘息， Eduardo耐心地等待着，直到对方的颤抖完全平息下来，Sean眼神深暗地注视着他，食指交握把Eduardo的两只手按进床单里。

“我怕你不再恨我了，你甚至都不再讨厌我了，你会离开，因为你不再有和我上床的理由了。”Sean小心地摆动腰部，开始在Eduardo的性器上操弄起自己来，这一切都太过简单到让Eduardo心中有些惶惶不安起来。对方的低吟带着糯软的鼻音，听上去性感得要命，光线太过昏暗，Eduardo看不真切对方的表情，他想知道对方是不是哭了。

“我本来也不是因为那种理由和你做的，” 就算他一直不想承认，但那就是事实，Eduardo咬着牙，在缓慢攀升的快感之中艰难地开口，“我和你上床是因为我想要你。”

Sean叹息着闭上了眼睛，灯光打在对方的脸上，投下深深浅浅的阴影，Eduardo凝视着上方的人，对方湿润的嘴唇半张着，吐出急促的呼吸，卷发滑下来遮住了额头。Sean抓着Eduardo的手把它们带到自己的臀上，而他的双手立即如同有了意识一般去追寻残留在那肌肤上的记忆，他对这具身体了如指掌的程度连他自己都觉得不可思议，Sean无声地鼓励着、迎合着他的碰触，苦痛的欢愉在对方的眉间纠结着，揉合成一幅如此淫乱又诱惑的画面。

Eduardo的视线模糊起来，他的喉咙好像被什么堵住了：“我觉得我……”

“没关系，你不需要说出来的，”Sean用吻打断了他，拇指沿着Eduardo笔直的鼻梁描绘到他的嘴角，“我觉得我也爱你。”

****

快到中午的时候Shawn打开门探进头来瞄了他们一眼。

Sean枕着他的胸口睡得很沉，Eduardo勉强睁开一只眼睛疲惫地朝对方挥了挥手，Shawn翻了个白眼，门又被关上了。

Eduardo摸出手机给秘书发了一个邮件取消了下午的全部会议，然后他把手机扔到枕边，重新躺了下来。

在出发去新加坡之前，他还有堆积如山的事情要处理，然而这一刻，那些都不再重要了。

他思考着Sean到底知不知道这栋房子还有个游泳池呢？另外当初为了买下屋子后面的花园他多花了一大笔钱，他还没想好要怎么布置它。

等Sean醒来的时候他们也许可以商量一下。

****


	15. Chapter 15

“对不起。”Eduardo轻抚着他的脸颊，沙哑地低语。

Sean困惑地冲他眨了眨眼，似乎在思考着为什么自己醒来之后首先面对的竟然是他的道歉。

“哦，上帝，”毫无预兆地，那对原本睡意朦胧的眸子瞬间就清醒了，Sean猛地从床上弹了起来，用力地揉着自己的眼睛，“我的眼睛……”

Eduardo也迅速地坐起来，紧张地扶住对方的肩膀：“怎么了？”

“我……感觉不能再好了，”Sean张大了双眼，双手带着兴奋的颤抖捧住Eduardo的头，“见鬼，我都快要忘了你长得有多好看了。”

Eduardo哭笑不得地瞧着他。

“对不起。”他又重复了一遍，这一次Sean贪婪地盯着他的脸庞，视线紧紧地粘在他的身上。

“为了什么？”Sean小心地把Eduardo推倒在床上，他们卷进了仍旧带着体温的被单里，对方赤裸的皮肤温暖而光滑，几乎让他开始怀疑五分钟前他为什么觉得和Sean谈话会是个好主意。

“我伤了你，”Eduardo拨弄着Sean额前的卷发，他的胸口涌起一阵酸涩的悸动——他甚至不明白他们为什么要压低声音说话，像是生怕自己会吓到对方似的，“我是个差劲的情人。”

听到这句话的Sean扯动了一下嘴唇，露出一个不晓得是要哭还是要笑的表情。

“不，”Sean的嗓音好似受潮的琴弦，仿佛总是不能找到正确的音色，“你是我遇见的最好的人了，你……”

但是Eduardo的拇指轻轻地抚上了对方的嘴角，截断了Sean的话。

“我有说过我爱你吗？”

Sean尖锐地倒抽了一口气，那一刻Eduardo害怕对方会哭出来，他不知道自己能不能承受再看到Sean更多的眼泪。

但Sean仅是摇了摇头。

“相信我，”他温柔地低声说，“你已经说过了。”

****

洛杉矶国际机场。

黑发青年一只手拉着行李箱，一只手抱着大衣，步履匆匆地穿过机场大厅。

这个人正是Eduardo Saverin。他的头发有些凌乱，双眼下带着因长途旅行而造成的疲倦的阴影，但是他的神情却是雀跃而轻快的。

他大步流星地转过拐角的时候迎面撞上了一个年轻女孩儿，对方短促地尖叫了一声，手里的星巴克纸杯向他的怀里倒了过来。

Eduardo手疾眼快地扶住了它。

“抱歉，”他连忙把咖啡递还到对方手里，充满歉意地说，“我只是有点赶时间。”

“没关系。”慢慢从惊吓中回复过来，女孩儿回以微笑，这时候Eduardo发现那是一张显而易见的亚洲面孔，而那张脸……莫名地似曾相识。

对方也扬起了眉毛，露出有些迷惑的神色。

“Priscilla，”正在这时，一个男人的声音从身后传来，“发生什么了？”

Eduardo愣了一下，然后他在心里暗暗地叹了口气——那个声音，他一辈子也忘不了。

“Eduardo。”听到自己的名字的时候他已经有了心理准备，Eduardo转过头来，不出所料地看见Mark Zuckerberg穿着一件皱巴巴的POLO衫和大短裤走了过来，脚上踩着一双凉拖，对方嘴里叼着汽水的吸管，面无表情地看着他。

Eduardo望着对方，那感觉竟恍如隔世。

曾经那样执念、无法释怀的过往，曾经那样看重、难以放弃的面子和尊严，似乎早就不那么重要了。足够的幸福已经填埋了那些伤痕的沟壑，并且随着时间的冲刷，变得连痕迹都不再明显。

发觉对方的脸竟然已经唤醒不起自己任何的情感波澜，Edaurdo自己都感到有些不可思议起来。

“好久不见。”于是Eduardo客气地朝对方微微颌首。

“嗯……这是我的未婚妻，Priscilla，”Mark指了指旁边的女孩儿，“你知道，她也是哈佛毕业的。”

Eduardo打量了一下对面的女孩儿。他在哈佛的时候认识不少或家境优渥、或社交活跃、或才智过人、或容貌出众，又或是以上兼具的人，但Priscilla肯定不是其中之一。

他礼貌地向女孩儿伸出右手：“很高兴认识你。”

“哦，你一定就是 **那个** Eduardo，”握住他的手，Priscilla睁大了眼睛，她看起来有些惊讶，“Mark经常和我提起你。”

Mark在一边呛了一下。

Eduardo尴尬地清了清嗓子，却依旧按捺不住又看了一眼表：“看，遇到你……你们两个我很高兴，但是我现在真的在赶时间，如果有机会的话，我非常希望能和你们坐下来聊一聊。”

Priscilla笑了起来，表示理解地点了点头，Eduardo想他开始有点喜欢这个姑娘了。

****

Eduardo拉着行李走进了停车场，这里风大得简直不像话，冷风从空旷的另一端直接穿过来，把他额角上的汗水吹得发凉。

Eduardo披上了大衣，一边在衣兜里摸索车钥匙一边四处环视着。

然后他猛地停了下来。

“嗨，帅哥，”Sean从他背靠着的那辆黑色保时捷上直起身，摘掉了脸上的墨镜，“能不能载我一程？”

“Sean？”Eduardo拧起眉，难以置信地瞪着对方。

对方几步就走到了他的面前。

“嘿，开心点儿，”Sean调笑道，他张开双臂环住Eduardo的脖子，“你为什么出了这么多汗？”

“机场里很热。”Eduardo耸了耸肩。

“你身上好暖和。”Sean笑着蹭了一下他的下巴，Eduardo这才发现对方的身体有多冷——停车场里这么大的风，可不是什么等人的好地方。

“我记得你说今天有会，不能来接我的？” Eduardo放开行李箱拉杆，伸手环抱住对方的腰。

“我让董事会提前了会议，”Sean的手掌压住他的后脑，“只许你去新加坡整整三个星期，就不许我给你一个惊喜吗？”

对方攥住了他的衣领，随之而至的那双唇瓣是柔软而冰凉的，然而这个吻却是炽热又激烈的，Eduardo用一只手固定住Sean的脸，加深了这个吻，与此同时他在对方的舌尖上尝到了咖啡的味道。

他隐约感到一只手滑进了他敞开的风衣里。

“Sean。”Eduardo抓住了对方的手腕。

Sean舔了舔嘴唇，摆出一副无辜的表情望着他：“好吧，我们可以回家继续。”

Sean飞快地亲了一下他的脸颊就退开了。Eduardo摇了摇头，无奈地看着Sean冲他抛了个媚眼，拉开车门坐进了副驾驶的位置。Eduardo麻利地把行李塞进后备箱，然后坐到驾驶席上。

“对了。”Sean忽然开口。

 “你猜我刚刚遇到了谁？”两个人异口同声地说，又一下子同时怔住了，他们对视了几秒，禁不住大笑了起来。

“上帝，”Sean在他身旁笑得几乎喘不上气，“真不敢相信。”

Eduardo略带责备地瞥了对方一眼，不过并没有说话，他发动汽车，接着探过去握住对方的手。

“你的戒指硌到我了。”Eduardo半心半意地抱怨道。

****

“我不知道你结婚了。”

Eduardo已经走出去了好几步，他停下来，缓慢地回过头，看到Mark正目不转睛地盯着他的左手。

低头看了一眼自己无名指上的那枚简单的白金婚戒，他的嘴角忍不住上扬。

“是的，我正急着赶到他那儿去。”

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊，写完了，真的好开心，先容我开心一会儿……  
> 当然开心是短暂的，因为这个还只是初稿，以后会慢慢修改的，过一阵子也会把番外什么的放出来，有之前文章还没完结的时候就想好的，也有完结之后感觉想要补完的东西。  
> 4W字达成！


End file.
